The Gamine and the Dandy
by WontYouLightMyCandle
Summary: After a chance encounter or Christmas Eve Eponine is in need of assistance and the only person to come to her aid is a Monsieur de Courfeyrac. The story follows their relationship as it changes. Strangers to friends, friends to maybe something more...(Some swearing and some sex but nothing graphic. It also will contain abuse - both acts of and the aftermath of.)
1. Beginnings

**This is a story that I started writing over Christmas and found it again a few days ago...Thus why I'm writing about Christmas in May and this is my first fanfic for ALONG time so please excuse me if my style is a bit rusty.** **Thanks so much for reading my story and any reviews would be greatly appreciated :D x**

**I don't own Les Mis or any of the characters – duh**

**I'm currently going through the story and editing it as I go as I'm not totally sure where it should go next but hopefully new chapters should be appearing soon. (edited 27/03/2013)**

* * *

><p>Courfeyrac had to admit the weather outside was something special, the whole night was something special. It was a beautiful winter evening, a gentle snow fall...<p>

His female companion was absolutely stunning. Her figure was the definition of an hourglass, wrapped in a long green, satin gown that showed her impressive chest and tiny waist. Her long red hair curled gently down to just past her shoulders. Courfeyrac didn't usually go for red heads but he was willing to make an exception for her. He smiled life just seemed to be going his way. She had her arm wrapped around his and was hanging on his every word.

Quite suddenly there was a figure tugging on his coat. He whipped around to see a figure bolting away clutching at something. He fished in his pocket.

"Shit. They took my wallet..." he kissed his date quickly "wait here."

He tore through the streets, chasing the figure over bridges and through the twisting alleyways of Paris. His voice kept calling after the thief but the kid wouldn't slow down. It took a good ten minutes of running to catch up with the kid. Courfeyrac grab the tiny figure roughly, made the thief face him.

"Right!" he slammed the kid against the wall. "Hand it over and I won't tell the..." he trailed off. It was no he, it was a girl and worse he knew her. A flicker of recognition occurred between them.

She was a scrawny creature, she was by no means ugly – quite the opposite, she had a ghost of beauty hidden away. Maybe if she gained a little weight and put a little time into her appearance. Her dark hair was long but uncared for – knotted and greasy, and her skin was covered in filth bruises. He had the horrible feeling that more marks may be appearing on her skin after his rough treatment.

"Didn't realize it was you." the girl whispered, still reluctant to hand over the wallet despite the fact he had her cornered.

"I gathered Mam'zelle." he gently set her down and took a step back. He reached out his hand expectantly. "My wallet."

She hesitated, almost as if she was waiting for him to tell her to keep it. When only a raised eyebrow met her, she placed the wallet into his open palm. There was a moment their eyes met, her begging silently for him to hold his tongue around his roommate and his an expression of pity. After all it was Christmas Eve and she appeared to have nowhere else to go.

"Shouldn't you be getting home?"

"Should be getting back to your date?" she replied icily, her dark eyes resolutely refusing to look at him.

"I want to but I also don't want to watch a lady freeze."

"I am no Lady..." her mouth twitched slightly in amusement "but I am the devil if it pleases you."

"Do you have somewhere to go or not." he frowned, a pretty girl like his date wasn't going to hang around for much longer.

She shrugged her slender, skinny shoulders. "Yeah. Not far from here."

He smiled "Then we'll both be on our way." as he walked away he suddenly turned back realizing despite the fact she constantly hung around Marius like a lost puppy "What's your name anyway?"

"Eponine." she grinned, she didn't give a surname, nor did he request one.

"I'm-"

"Courfeyrac." She shot him a slightly mischievous smile "I know Monsieur."

He smirked slightly, watching her disappear into the shadows. He made his way quickly back through the Parisian streets thankful that Eponine was the only threat he'd met that night. However when he returned for his date he found nothing, nothing but the sound of the wind and the lonely streetlamps reflected in La Seine. He looked about for a moment and sighed sadly, she was gone in a whirl of green satin and soft perfume. He shoved his hands in his pockets and started to trek home.

His perfect evening had turned to nothing. His beautiful date was gone and the light snow had turned to a heavy blizzard. He somehow managed to get into his flat. He turned the key in the lock and pushed the door open. "Marius?" he shouted, throwing his coat over a chair "Marius?" that was when he spotted the note.

_'Fey,_

_Know you'll be needing the flat tonight so I'm spending the night on Combeferres couch._

_I'll be back in the morning._

_Merry Christmas._

_Marius_

'Fey sighed "Alone on Christmas eve..." He poured himself a glass of champagne and upon hearing the clock chime midnight he raised his glass "Merry Christmas Courfeyrac!" he drank it in one gulp and collapsed into a comfy armchair by the fire. The one year the pair had actually taken the time to decorate the flat and nobody was there to enjoy it with him on Christmas Eve…nor was an attractive girl... The tree was up with ornaments, candy canes, the works…He smiled sadly to himself. 'It could be worse I guess…It could be worse…" he mumbled as he dropped off to sleep.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later he was woken by a sudden bang on the door and someone calling out for his roommate.<p>

"Marius! Marius!"

"'E's not here!" he shouted groggily not happy at been woken up.

The voice on the other side of the door sounded strangled, strained. "Marius please come to the door! It's urgent!"

Courfeyrac got up quickly and almost sprinted to the door, recognizing the voice. "Hang on..." He threw open the door to find Eponine standing in the shadows, he could barely make out her figure in the darkness, but her dark eyes shone out, they looked tearful and god forbid scared. "Mademoiselle...what's wrong?"

"Where is he?" she snapped staying just far enough in the shadows so he couldn't see her properly. "I need his help."

"Marius is at Combeferres." he said softly, straining his eyes to see her, taking a step towards her, however she hastily moved further away.

" Not tonight I need him tonight." she whispered almost to herself, her eyes almost shining fear in the dark.

"Why...Mam'zelle...what's wrong...you can trust me." His voice was soft, inviting... concerned. Half of him was telling him he was crazy for trusting her, the other hand he was really concerned, she sounded strange, her voice quivering with cold.

"No...No I can't...Where's Combeferre live?" She was attempting to laugh off her worries as nothing. He could hear that now.

"You go out in that!" It was still a blizzard outside, he could hear the wind and snow pelting against the tenement..

She made to go but he gently grabbed her arm and gently pulled her into the light. "Oh..." he whispered eyes softening. He young girl before him stood half the creature she was but a few hours earlier. She been attacked, that much was clear. Her hands were shaking, her skin bruised and bleeding. Her left eye blackened and her right ankle swollen and her whole body leaning slightly to the left to try to take the weight off. How she'd managed to get half way across Paris in the snow with what appeared to be a broken ankle he'd never know. She was quivering from the cold, only dressed in thin rags.

"Come inside before you freeze." he whispered it was not an order but it was a firm request.

"I can't." she insisted her eyes unable to meet his "I'll be fine honestly...It's not as bad as it looks..." she was trying to smile, the poor creature was trying so, so hard to smile.

He knew she was lying, how could she be telling him the truth? She felt like ice under his fingers, her shivers were unmistakable, even with her conscious efforts to hide them and even when the slightest ratio of weight hit her ankle her eyes widened slightly and would tear up...she was clearly in pain but too proud to admit it.

"I'll find Marius...He said if I ever need help to find him."

"I don't care...Marius is a good half hour walk away in GOOD weather...and I refuse to let you back out there in your condition!"

"What about your lady friend..."

"Long gone."

"I don't know you..."

"You can ask as many questions as you like."

"Let me go." she pleaded sounding quiet, vulnerable for the first time since Courfeyrac had met her. He looked down, his hand completely circled her arm and he hadn't noticed but his nails were digging into her skin.

He released her arm and sighed "You want me to take you home?"

She shook her head her wet hair swinging like a curtain from side to side. Her eyes welled up so suddenly it was a shock for both of them, a flicker of fear in her eyes "I have no home!" she spat, trying to stop the inevitable tears from falling.

"Please...Come inside." he whispered.

"I won't sleep with you..." she stated bluntly. Courfeyrac was taken so off guard he laughed. "Never expected you to..." he grinned at her, laughing slightly. "In all seriousness...Come inside...sit by the fire...let me take a look at you, try and fix that ankle...I'm no Marius but..." he trailed off pathetically.

"I guess I have no choice." she said softly...

He gently put an arm around her waist supporting what little weight she had. He genuinely couldn't believe how thin she was, he could feel her ribs even through the rags. She felt like she was just about to slip through his fingers…like sand. He lead her through to the living room and set her in an arm chair, he started to look at her ankle, he didn't really know much about medicine, it was always Jolys department of thinking, but he did what he could, which wasn't much. He couldn't feel a broken bone but he couldn't be sure.

"So what happened?" Courfeyrac asked gently, not meeting her eyes, he reached for her small hands, she quickly pulled them away. He looked up and scanned her over. Her face showed strength and a battered soul but one fully intact.

lawyer inside of him was having a field day, making his mind was race and he was shocked by a sudden anger…not at her, at whoever or whatever did this to her "Eponine?" he looked right at her the sudden, intense eye contact clearly taking her off guard "Can you tell me what happened? Somebody did this to you…"

She looked fearful then furious by the sudden change in him "It's nothing!"

She trying to stand but Courfeyrac firmly forced her back into her seat, she was in no state to be walking around. He shifted his weight towered above her "How stupid do you think I am?! You can hardly walk..." he paused as realization hit him... "You got fear in your eyes when I ask of your home."

"It was nothing!"

"Who did it!" He asked his eyes narrowing, he gently grabbed her shoulders. "I won't tell but who hurt you? We can get justice for you…get them put away."

"No we can't!" she hissed defiantly "Please just back off!"

"Please just tell me who hurt you...we can fix it!" He was practically begging, he looked up into her eyes, gently touching her face trying desperately to get through to her. This hadn't been the first time someone had hurt her, he could just feel it.

"No no! It don't' need fixin'! Don' get involved!" she pleaded, her eyes almost fearful.

"Not until you tell me" He snapped back at her.

"Well then we're gunna be waiting here all night..." she snarled, looking almost feline.

He backed off "Fine!" He got to his feet and went to go find her some bedding but before he got to the door he heard a voice.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you." Something about her voice, the sincerity of her apology melted his heart. He turned around.

"It's quite alright Mam'zelle...It isn't the first time a young miss has been harsh with me and it won't be the last."

She smiled at him. It took him quite off guard, her eyes lifted and small dimples appeared near the corners of her mouth. Her genuine smile was like a ray of sunshine. He dared not think it but she was almost beautiful. "You should try smiling more often...You look much prettier."

"I don't..." she joked blushing slightly "but thank you."

He left to find her a blanket quite unsure of what had happened to him that night.


	2. Mistakes

**Hi Guys, well it has been roughly a year since I've updated but thanks to the kind review from TheTreesAreFullOfStarlight-EE I've decided to give this another try :D**

**This chapter has been through some rather dramatic edits as of 27/03/2013**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

><p>Eponine gently dragged her bony figure around the rim of her glass, allowing her glass to omit a high pitched musical note.<p>

"So...Why are you all alone on Christmas Eve?" she asked with an almost feline smirk "You are a very pretty boy, Monsieur. I would have thought the girls would be swarming all over you."

"You chased my date away with your little wallet stunt." he said rather bluntly.

"She could have waited..."

"Girls like her never wait around, regardless of the reason." There was a sudden silence hung that in the air like the storm clouds outside. He ran a hand through his hair and he could no longer meet her eyes. He was clearly lost in a time that Eponine could not share with him. Nor would she have asked him to.

"Maybe she wasn't worth waiting for..." she stated gently touching his shoulder and bringing him back into her world.

"You saw her right?" he chuckled "she was something else-"

She frowned cutting him off "I don't believe I want to hear anymore."

"A gentleman never kisses and tells, my dear." He jumped into the empty seat next to her smiled putting a playful arm around her shivering shoulders. "I had been trying to get a date with her for months you know. Before that little wallet stunt I'm pretty sure she would have been in my company right now."

A small smirk played on her cracked lips and her eyes flashed mischievously again. "I thought you didn't kiss and tell."

"And therefore, my dear, I shall tell you no more."

She laughed again. A small cheerful little laugh. She finished her drink and looked thoughtfully up at him. It was an odd feeling, one she had never truly experienced. To be alone with a man in the middle of the night, his arm around her. Beginning to feel a little lightheaded and _happy. _She looked back up into his face as was taken aback by just how close he was to her, it was by no means unpleasant. Just unfamiliar.

At the same time it was entirely new and strange for him too. It had been a long time since he had been alone with a woman without doing his best to bed her. Instead here was this odd little street urchin who didn't quite seem to realize how unusual this was to him.

"Is there someone in your life?" He asked her, taking her glass from her and filling it "Someone special…"

She blushed for the first time looking like a normal, happy, teenage girl through the rags and dirt "there's this boy…This silly, beautiful, wonderful boy….I like to think of him."

"Why on earth would you need to merely think...you could be a very pretty girl if you paid attention to your looks. We simply must set you two up."

"You don't know who I mean, do you?" she asked almost hurt.

"No." he tilted his head confused.

"You are obviously as blind as him, Sir." She whispered, the moment of childlike giddiness had disappeared as quickly as it had appeared, she brought her knees up to her chest, slowly as not to catch her injured ankle and wrapped her arms around them, pulling away from him slightly.

"Eponine..."

"He does not see the way I look at him. He doesn't see the things I try to do for him. All he sees is her."

"I'm sure he'll come to his senses eventually…"

"I'm not sure I want him to." She whispered, she tried to smile but looked close to tears "he's so _happy_."

He shuffled closer to her and pulled her into a close hug. "Someone, someday is going to look at you and want to be with you. You deserve to be happy petite…So, so much."

She shook her head, pulling away with a bitter smirk "I'm not you...Men don't jump at the chance for a night with me...I'm not good looking. I'm not rich! Nobody wants me Courfeyrac! Why would they? I am nothing!"

It was mainly pity that motivated his next actions, but he as also acutely aware of a small amount of affection for her and perhaps his own sudden and overwhelming loneliness. He gently took her hand in his.

"What are you doing?" she asked somewhat cooly.

"Proving you wrong, you silly girl." he said with a small smile before he brought her closer. His lips made contact with hers in a gentle and tender a moment. Her hands reached up to his chest as though she were to push him off. He pulled away for a brief second. Unsure why he had kissed the odd little street urchin that had somehow ended up his guest.

She appeared as shocked as him. Distrust, confusion crossed her face before she looked up into his face. The expression melted into one that showed her vulnerable and lonely. A moment passed between them but before he could apologize for his actions her felt her warm lips against his. She had kissed thin arms wrapping around him, her fingers twisting through his curls. Chemistry neither had been aware existed burst into life. He had never kissed lips like hers. They were dry and slightly scratchy but he was shocked by how little it mattered to him. His own arms wrapped around her, pulling her tiny form close, holding her gently as though afraid of breaking her. A minute passed that could only be described by fireworks. Small explosions inside the both of them.

Then he moved, his hands moving past her waist, down her legs, gently moving her tattered skirt further up her legs. He suddenly longed for her, he needed her.

Then there was a sharp pain in his left cheek. His hands flew from her legs to the source of the pain. Her hand hung in her air. Her face looked bewildered yet at the same time furious. Tears were once again forming in her dark eyes. "I thought you were my friend! Why would you do that! "

"_You _slapped _me_!"

"You made out like you cared about me!" she shouted back.

"I- I do..." it sounded more like a question then a statement. In truth he wasn't sure what he thought about her in that moment.

"Let me sleep." she whispered, turning away.

"Please 'Ponine, I didn't mean-"

"Don't call me 'Ponine! Leave me alone...My ankle is very sore and_ I wish to sleep_."

"Eponine."

"Good night Sir. Thank you your hospitality." she curled up in a little ball and shut her eyes. Just wanting him to leave her alone with her anger and confusion.

"Fine. See if I care!" he retorted somewhat cruelly before storming out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

How dare she reject him! Nobody rejected him! She didn't realise how lucky she was that he would even bother trying to proposition her. Stupid, scruffy, ugly little thing, he shouldn't have given her a second glance let alone a kiss. His pride was damaged and his ego was severely bruised.

He pondered it for hours then the realisation hit him like a fist.

He sat up in bed and whispered "shit!" she was in love with Marius.

She was so clearly love with his roommate. Why else would she come here when she was in trouble? Why else would she have been willingly to trek across Paris in the cold to find him whilst injured. She constantly hung around him like a lost dog, and always would smile whenever he looked at her, no matter what the look may be for.

He'd just made a move on her! No wonder she'd been angry, so close to what she wanted but still so far away. He sighed he knew now that he had to apologise to her in the morning but when he woke she had disappeared, leaving nothing but a crumpled blanket to indicate she had even been there...


	3. Nothing There

**Hi guys well the next chapter is certainly longer than the last one haha. Not crazy about it though so I may edit it if I get the chance (as of 03/04/13 this chapter has been heavily edited)**

**Thanks so much for the reviews, they are all appreciated :D**

**Just in case anyone thought otherwise I DON'T own Les Mis…although I really wish I did…**

**xxxxxxxxx**

* * *

><p>Months passed without a word from Eponine. She obviously hadn't mentioned the kiss to Marius because he hadn't brought it up. He always vaguely hoped to see her again. If only so he could check on her and apologise for his actions. He threw himself into Les Amis de L'ABC meetings, being the centre of the group he always had some job to be getting on with in his spare time. Starting whispers of oncoming revolution was not enough to take his mind off his personal life.<p>

He knew the odd scrap of information but only what Marius had told him and it wasn't much to go on. His best friend really was blind to her. He hoped that he didn't discuss Cosette so frequently with her. She may put up a brave façade but inside she would be dying. He was saddened slightly, he thought she had enjoyed his company despite the sour end to the evening. Not that it truly mattered...right?

* * *

><p>It was now late April and Eponine was preparing for another evening alone with Montparnasse. She had attempted to fix her hair the way he'd asked her but it wasn't possible. The strands kept falling from the elaborate hairstyle. She knocked on the door. Her heart already feeling weighed down with grief and misery.<p>

"It's open!"

She opened the door to the filthy apartment. Whilst Montparnasse took great pride in his appearance he took no pride in his home. She really wished he would actually try and clean occasionally. The mattress lying in the middle of the room was vile, lumpy and stained. To the extent where laying on it, with him made her feel like a common prostitute rather than a lover or even a companion.

He was already unbuttoning his shirt until he saw her "Eponine, you could have at least tried with the hair."

"I did, it wouldn't stay up...Besides, it's not like you look at me...It' s not exactly me you picture."

"Don't remind me!" he snarled unkindly looking her up and down.

She'd managed to lose even more weight since Christmas and by this point looked like she was wasting away, her once vibrant hair hung around her shoulders like a wet mop. Her skin had become shallow and she appeared almost ghost like.

He shrugged she may have been a foul little thing but he'd wasn't there for her. He was there to indulge in his dark fantasy. A stunning grisette girl who lived in the building. A darling creature of pink lace and soft dark hair. A wicked smile and dancing eyes, wearing perfume that smelt of a spice that he couldn't quite place. Despite his best attempts she couldn't be his. The girl had a massive male family that didn't like the idea of him getting too close.

Eponine didn't even come close to the beauty of the girl, but he could play his little game without anybody judging him. He could picture his grisette and call her name without being scorned and Eponine was so lonely, so desperate for intimacy from some silly rich boy she would do whatever he demanded of her.

"C'mon then" he sent her a wicked smirk "get over here..."

xxx

Courfeyrac was waiting around for his date, he had finally managed to persuade the girl from Christmas Eve to give him another shot. He was excited, after all the woman was a goddess. He was almost trembling in anticipation at the thought of being with her again.

Then he saw her.

A vision in deep purple, her copper hair tumbled down past her shoulders in shining curls. Her green eyes sparkled in the streetlights. flicking her hair from her shoulders. "Courfeyrac..." she called out to him, her elegant hand waving at him with the eagerness of a small child. Her smile lighting up her face.

"After you never got back to me I was worried you'd lost interest."

"I could never lose interest…" he lied without fail, his charming smile not wavering. "I was rather ashamed after that little brat escaped with my wallet and you ran off without me."

"You left me waiting in the snow for over an hour Courfeyrac!"

"I know…I'm sorry Estelle."

"Well then I guess I'll just have to forgive you." She smiled mischievously, almost feline like at him and for the briefest second he saw somebody else in her place.

He was almost shocked by the feeling inside him. He felt an overwhelming feeling of…

Nothing.

Nothing at all…

* * *

><p>Montparnasses arm snaked around her waist pulling her close. She winced softly as he held her a little too tightly, holding her a little too closely to his body. He pushed a lock of hair from her face and smirked before leaning down and pressing his lips against hers. Eponine couldn't stop herself realising that there was nothing there. No sparks. No fireworks. Just nothing. Since Christmas these liaisons had started to feel more and more shallow and broken. It was even difficult to keep Marius' face in her mind while her partner would moan another girls name.<p>

"Can I ask something?" she whispered pulling away.

"Whatever..." he grunted moving his lips to her neck so she could talk.

"Well…Could you—"

"You want to be on top?" he interrupted her with a casually raised eyebrow.

"No...Its just…Can you use my name?" when her request was met by a look of disgust she looked away "Just this time...I'll never ask again..."

"You know the deal here? You picture your stupid rich boy and I picture Angelina. I don't particularly want to shag you..."

"C'mon 'Parnasse..." she tried to laugh it off as nothing "We've doing this for years and…well" she bit her lip, not wanting to sound stupid when it eventually came out "I want to know what it's like for someone to actually have sex with me...Not with my body whilst picturing someone's else's face..."

"Eponine. C'mon...why would anyone want to do that? No offence kid but you're no looker..." he laughed somewhat cruelly "A guy like me could do better then you surely."

She glared up at him "Yet you can't go out and get the better girl so you're stuck with me!"

His eyes narrowed and his grip tightened on her "Don't pretend you care for me either slut…just because you called me out on this crap doesn't make you any better than me…You're exactly the same! No we can either do this or I'll find somebody that will!"

"I don't think I want to play Angelica anymore!" She snapped.

"Good...I'll find someone who is wothy of my attention!" and with that he shoved her away, he took a couple of steps closer "Just remember this. Nobody is ever going to want you. I'm the only person on the earth who could even think about sleeping with you and that's with our arrangement!" he knelt beside her "I know you're lonely. I know you're the one who really needed this! So I'll give you one. More. Chance." He smirked, he took her chin in his hand and planted a kiss on her lips.

She pulled away from him suddenly "You're a bastard! You know that don't you!"

"Are we doing this or not?!"

She pulled him to her, kissing her. She loathed him but at the same time he was the only man in her life who actually wanted to be intimate. Even if it was for all the wrong reasons. He pulled away a little in discomfort. "If you want to do this again, then do something about your lips...They keep scratching me."

She nodded and kissed him again, if only to silence him.

* * *

><p>"Forgiveness is healthy right...Especially for a handsome guy like you..." Estelle beamed at him from across the cafe table.<p>

"Well, it took a lot to forget about you..." he smiled back, taking her hand in his, stroking his thumb gently across the back of her palm. He wasn't lying really. Five glasses of champagne, a unsettled nap, a wounded gamine girl and an ill-timed kiss was a lot... "I guess I just couldn't do it...Even after the all these months...

Her eyes looked at the hands, her lips picking upwards. Her cheeks darkened slightly, turning a dainty pink. "You flatter me good sir..."

The evening passed in a pleasant blur. Not bad but not particularly memorable. Yes his date was gorgeous and dropping hints like crazy but he still couldn't help but feel it was slightly hollow. This certainly wasn't the date he'd dreamed of after the chemistry of their first. He was charming, she was witty. Their conversation bounced off one another but 'Feyrac's heart wasn't in it...

"Well my dear, just to remind you how lucky you are tonight. I can tell you how many people are staring at me right now..."

"Really" she laughed "Go on then. Amuse me."

"Five...Two girls at the bar. One on a date to your right. One at a family dinner on _my_ right and Geraldine the barmaid..."

"Sorry to burst your bubble but it's four...The Geraldine checking me out..." her pretty smirk had returned to her face. The one that made her face light up.

Her beauty appeared to fade throughout the evening. The stunner becoming more and more generic until she was nothing more than the typical brainless beauty he usually went for. She lacked something, something he hadn't been able to find since Christmas...

"So...Good sir...Should I fetch a cab or am I not going home tonight..."

"So you can't control yourself any longer can you?"

"I had no idea your ego was this large."

"The only thing bigger is my-"

"Courfeyrac!" she laughed.

"I was going say _pride_..."

"No you weren't..."

"No I wasn't..." He laughed, leaning in very close, pressing his lips very gently to hers.

* * *

><p>Eponine just lay there, letting him do as he pleased but wishing, praying that it would be over quickly. He moaned out her name and she remained completely silent with the exception of letting out shallow gasps. Her partner did not seem to care that she was in pain, nor was he doing anything to correct it. Her small rough hands clutched at the grubby blanket that could have once been white but was now grey. Her hands taking fistfuls of the material as tears filled her eyes. She could take it no longer.<p>

"Fuck! You're hurting me!"

"Just a minute!"

"No! You're hurting me. Get. Off!" she shoved him hard, taking him by such surprise that he fell off and landed on the ground with a clatter. She sat up and started to feel around her dress, pulling it over her head.

"Stop being such a drama queen." 'Parnasse grumbled, fight or no he usually managed to work her up a bit more than that...It had rather hurt his pride.

"You knew I was in pain, didn't you. You knew you were hurting me yet you didn't stop! I felt like nothing like I was completely worthless! I may be worthless Sir but I'm worth more than that _display_!"

His arm shot out grabbing a fistful of her hair and pulling her close. His voice a low whisper "Snap at me again and I'll make ya regret it!"

"'Parnasse...Let me go..." she replied calmly, quite used to his somewhat unstable temper.

He released her "Get lost 'Ponine...If you're not going to play along that I'm not having you hanging around anymore, stinking up my apartment!"

"As you wish..." she spat. She leapt to her feet and striding for the door, however just before she left there was a voice.

"You'll be back…You always come back Thenardier!"

She then left, slamming the door behind her and breaking out into a run. Feeling more alone and vulnerable then she was willing to admit even to herself.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile across town Estelle and Courfeyrac were sitting propped up in bed, prurposely not looking at each other. Whilst they hadn't fought that night. The evening was rather disappointing for both parties.<p>

"Your reputation made me expect more..." Estelle grumbled sounding somewhat hurt.

"Way to hit a guy when he's down..." 'Fey snapped back at her, running his fingers through his hair. "You weren't exactly perfect either."

"Look we were both drunk, we could try again..." she said simply, her arm wrapping around his.

"I don't know Estelle..."

"C'mon gorgeous...please..." she reached over a kissed him again. "Please, please, please..." each was accompanied by a small kiss.

He pulled away "I dont know...You're beautiful Estelle but I'm not sure that this is working..." he sat up. "Something hasn't felt right for a long time and I'm pretty sure it's nothing to do with you..."

"But...You came to me. Surely that means _something_."

"I genuinely thought it did to...At Christmas, when we met, my heart started to race and my palms were sweating. My palms are dry. I was so excited to be going out with you then but now...now I just don't feel the same...You're beautiful and sweet but I don't think we're going to work out."

She curled knees up to her chest. Running an ivory hand through her curls. She was baring an expression of extreme disappointment. She had had such high hopes for the evening.

"Will you at least kiss me good bye when we part ways..." she asked gently hoping to find the chemistry they were both searching for.

"Of course my dear..." he smiled sadly at her, wishing he had with Estelle what he'd found in her...

* * *

><p>Eponine found herself subconsciously walking a path way she had many times before and stood on the same street corner. Just as she had a thousand times over. Only this time she wasn't thinking of Marius. She was thinking of one of the few people who had actually been kind enough to act like he might want her around.<p>

That's when 'Feyrac exited the building, a woman was with him. They began to kiss. Eponine felt a sudden stab of jealousy, deep in her heart. For a moment she thought she might have been special. That she may have meant something to him. She gently tugged on her rags, well aware of her own hypocrisy. She'd slept with other people, why shouldn't he? Still something stopped her from going across the road and talking to him. Maybe it was the copper haired beauty he was kissing, maybe it was the jealousy in her heart, maybe she had really realized how different they really were. Either way she decided it would be less painful to just disappear…


	4. Don't Laugh

**Author Note: Well it's been a while but here is a new (admittedly short) chapter - writers block had me in a head lock for a LONG time!**

**Like with the last one I'm not totally crazy about it so I may edit it later on. **

**Thanks so much for all the people who follow and review this story I love to hear your opinions and take all writing advice on board - it is because of all of you I find the strength to work through the writers block and keep going :)**

**Still don't own Les Mis...dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuun :D**

* * *

><p>"Eponine I cannot thank you enough." Marius had his arm wrapped around her shoulders a big grin on his face, his eyes looking but not truly seeing his companion. He couldn't see the pain behind her smile, the tears she was resolutely blinking back. "She is absolutely amazing. I've never felt this way before. I've never met a girl who makes me feel like this!"<p>

"No…I imagine you haven't…" she trailed off trying to keep the sunny smile glued to her face, her hand grasped at a threadbare scarf hanging from her throat.

"But I owe it all to you! I wish you would let me thank you Eponine."

"I really don't want your money. It's no good to me." Her smile softened becoming much more genuine and her face lit up, eyes locked upon his face.

"Something else, anything else..."

The words trembled upon her lips. A hug, a compliment...a kiss...on the cheek or forehead of course... ask him to love her instead of Cosette...

She covered her thoughts with a laugh "Honestly, I will not accept any payment." She gently touched his cheek, for the briefest of moments. Just to feel it. The soft warmth beneath her hand. "Your smile will do just fine."

"'Ponine, you're such a dear friend to me..." He smiled down at her before parting and heading towards Enjolras and the two were quickly lost in a political conversation that Eponine couldn't understand, nor was interested in. Whilst Eponine couldn't hope to understand the politics the ideal was one she admired, and hearing Marius speak so passionately about such a cause only made her love him more.

Every passing day the realisation suck further and further in. Like a knife twisting in her side. Round and round. He would never want her like she wanted him...

"Eponine." It was Courfeyrac. A gently smile was on his face. The one reserved for seeing someone after a long time parted.

"You again?!" She snapped not taking her eyes of Marius at the opposite table, she didn't want to have to deal with him. Not after seeing him and his date a few weeks previously."Why is it every time I want to be alone, you're there."

"Bad luck…Good luck." He shrugged his broad shoulders "I don't know…" He caught site of her and this time he really looked. She was so thin, and she looked so tiered. Dark circles were under her eyes as though she hadn't slept in weeks, her cheekbones were more pronounced, her face looking hollow.

Her hand had stopped holding the scarf and if had slipped revealing the dark purple marks across her throat. His eyes widned seeing the marks "what happened? You've been hurt again." She tried to cover her neck back up but he pulled the scarf from her fingers. "Eponine…" he'd seen it before. Illustrations from domestic abuse cases, the hand that grabbed her looked like it fitted completely round her throat.

""Not here!" She snapped tugging on his arm and leading him outside. "They will hear." Her eyes flickered about, assuring that they wouldn't be overheard.

"'Ponine-"

"Don't call me that." that was Marius's nickname. How _dare_ he try to use it. Especially after how he'd treated her!

"_Eponine_" he corrected "Those marks on your neck…"

"I tied my scarf too tightly." It was just a bold-faced lie that had it not been so serious Courfeyrac would have laughed.

"Eponine! Don't lie to me please! I can see someone hurt you…if you just tell me who!"

"I'm fine Courfeyrac, please it is none of your business!"

"You're a friend of mine are you not? Well regardless you are my best friends, friend. I don't like seeing a woman hurt, take you pick, all are reasons to why your pain is my business!"

"No it isn't." she snapped, but her arms instinctively wove around themselves, trying to hide the fading bruises.

"Yes it is!"

"You are stubborn!"

"So I've been told Mam'zelle…"

She let out a frustrated moan, her fists clenching "I _hate_ you sometimes!"

"You wouldn't be the first and-" she'd winced, a hand going to her ribs "Your side…"

"It just hurts when I breathe…It'll be fine…It always is."

"Stop being so bloody brave." He whispered, going to take her hand but she withdrew.

"If I let you look at it…Show you it isn't that bad. Will you stop asking what happened…"

He hated himself for the answer he gave "For now."

She gave him nothing but the slightest tilt of her head, probably seeing through his lie but choosing to ignore it. Courfeyrac removed the coat he was wearing; it was a soft blue coat with a soft velvet lining. She needed it far more then he did tonight. He draped it around her shoulders. Her shivering stopped almost immediately but she still looked like she was about to protest. He shot her a look. One that seemed to tell her _you need this more then I._ Eyes met and a silent agreement was made She fell into step with him and they remained silent until they reached his front door.

"I'll let you in then go get Joly. You wait-" he unlocked the front door and made to leave, intending to find Joly at the meeting but suddenly he felt a tugging at his shirt, he turned thinking it was caught on the handle, only to find Eponine holding his sleeve, her body mere centimetres away from his, looking up into his face with the same lost expression as the night they met.

"No…No…I want _you_…" she whispered, she blushed realizing how that sounded "I-I mean…I know you. I don't know him very well. Just look at it, please."

He nodded and led her inside with a gesture of his hand.

"Don't laugh." She whispered starting to loosen her dress, she stopped for the briefest moment to gesture to her right hand side "It's just here, but honestly it's nothing."

_Why on earth would I laugh at you? _but didn't say this out loud.

Courfeyrac was totally at a loss at where to look. Her total lack of hesitation or shame in lowering the dress worried him. How often had she lowered that dress for strangers before? She stood there, entire torso exposed but he couldn't take his eyes off her. It was nothing sexual that kept his eyes on her wretched form. It was the small scratches, scrapes, scars, bruises. He tried to prevent it, but pity shone from his eyes. He could count every one of her ribs under her skin.

"I-I'm not sure what I'm looking at…" he trailed off pathetically. All he knew for certain that it wasn't nothing. It was defiantly something.

"How bad does it look?"

"It looks sore." He murmured, reaching out to touch her very gently. He was angry, annoyed at himself for being unable to help her. Her right hand side looked tender, swollen, the brushing a deep purple against her white, freezing skin.

"It's a good thing you're pretty Sir!" She tried to put on a brave smile for him, tries not to let out little whimpers as he touched her ribs, feeling for cracks or breaks, not of course that he knew what either felt like.

He looked up at her his face a mixture of worry and concern, getting unsteadily to his feet. "Eponine I really am not informed enough to deal with this. I'll take you to Joly, he's studying this sort of thing. He can help you."

"I-I can't. I came here because I can't go anywhere else." She pulled at the dress so her breasts and shoulders were once more covered. "If I wanted a doctor I would have gone to one."

"Please this is crazy!" It was gentle though. "Nobody won't tell, just let us help you. Let me go and get Joly. He's a friend of Marius's...that has to mean something…

"He'll tell Marius."

"You're really first scared of him finding out." He said with a sad smile, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

She blushed looking away, unused to the intimate gesture. "It would make him worry…"

"If I promise not to let him find out. If I promise not to tell him…or anyone else. Will you please let me get Joly."

"Promise?" She reached her hands to him. They were cold and chapped a saddening contrast to his large, warm palms, he engulfed her hands in his, trying to make her feel safe and warm at long, long last.

"I promise."


	5. Don't Tell

**Hello there!**

**Thanks so much for the lovely reviews. I blush with joy at all the nice things you are saying about my writing and am so glad that people are enjoying the story.**

**Anyway here is the next chapter. Enjoy**

* * *

><p>"Courfeyrac, I told you time and time again I cannot and will not treat any infection you've picked up from some poor woman."<p>

"It's not for me Joly...A friend."

"I won't treat anything you've given her then."

"Your word wound me sir, but as I said this visit is not for me...nor is it a side effect of sex."

"Fine. I've never been one to turn away a soul in need." He was about to go in but stopped "I presume whatever is wrong with this soul...you want it kept quiet."

"If you would Joly."

He nodded his head and went in. He noticed the girl sitting there. His eyes widened remembering her face. He turned quickly to Courfeyrac, who nodded as though to assure him that his eyes weren't deceiving him. Joly quite obviously had a million questions but they could wait. He walked over to her.

"Mam'zelle. I've been told that your ribs are causing you pain."

She nodded. Silent and stiff, as though inwardly debating whether or not to trust the young medical student.

"May I look?"

She nodded, once again undoing her dress with the solemn face and shaking hands.

Joly raised his own hand to get her to pause. "'Fey. Maybe you could step outside."

"He's fine. He's already seen, Monsieur." Her voice was once again one of steely toughness. Hiding any and all emotion. Trying to focus on her fastenings.

Jolys expression was clearly one that said _'tell me you haven't slept with her!'_

_'Dont look at me!'_ He mouthed back. Folding his arms across his chest. Rolling his eyes, flicking a lock of hair out of his eyes.

Joly rolled his eyes disbelievingly at him before turning back to the patient. He had to will himself to concentrate. She was covered in filth and grime. Would have killed her to use a bar of soap? Would it have killed her to bathe?! _You will not get sick Joly! You will not get sick! Dammit man you're a professional._

It was that moment Eponine chose to pick something that looked suspiciously like a cobweb from her long hair. She pulled a face before throwing it to one side. Now Joly couldn't stop thinking about the cobweb and what if the spider was in her hair! She'd never even feel it. Her hair was long and thick despite clearly brittle with neglect and so greasy! And now he was thinking about her greasy hair!

"Joly?"

"Right I'm sorry...I'll just take a look at you." _DAMMIT MAN! YOU WILL NOT GET SICK!_

After a couple of minutes of awkward silence he came across a point that was clearly tender. She let out a small gasp of pain shoving him away and curling into herself, contorting her body so it was as small as possible. "Careful!"

"I'm trying... I'm being as gentle as I can...It's definitely bruised if not broken though though...how did you get hurt again, Mam'zelle?" She slowly extended herself from the contortion, wincing painfully as she did do and allowed the exam to continue. Joly really was working with a light touch. Not wishing to bring more pain to the poor creature's life...He could clearly see signs of more, older injuries. But they'd healed, not particularly well, but enough for functioning and beyond the point where he could help without hurting her more.

"I tripped...Down some steps, it was silly." She tried to smile but it was another bold lie. She tugged gently at her pitiful excuse for a skirt to try and hide the various marks on her skin...She winced slightly...not blaming Marius' friend for hurting her, he was only doing his job...She was just starting to wish she'd never allowed him to look at her. His hand gently felt at her ribs, just to be sure.

"It does look like a fall caused it..."

Or she was pushed. Courfeyrac thought bitterly, once again livid with the nameless, faceless monster who came after his Eponine in the dark. Who made her feel like she had to lie and hide herself. Courfeyrac had never truly hated one man - for judging by the marks on her neck it must be a man. He had never seen a woman with hands so large they would fit round 'Ponines neck so perfectly.

"See what did I tell you!" She said matter of factually, pulling her dress back around herself. "I fell...Probably caught my neck too on the way down."

Joly and Courfeyrac said nothing to protest this despite the fact it was clearly more lies - both to them and herself.

"You'll need to rest though...Take it easy for a bit." Perhaps a week or two away from 'stairs' could do her some good.

"You're welcome here Eponine... Always." Courfeyrac said gently.

She didn't get an answer. He didn't argue it until Joly has left. Muttering worriedly about germs.

"Drink?" Hopefully it would be able to relax her enough to let her feel safe enough to tell him the truth.

She nodded "God yes." She pulled herself back into her little ball, slowly. Big eyes watching him "Got any whiskey?"

Courfeyrac bit back a small smile. She was the first guest he'd had to ask for that... Even Marius would only drink it to be polite and his face clearly showed that he hated the stuff. "Course."

"Thanks..." She murmured gruffly.

He was unsure why he had suddenly grown so protective of her. Perhaps Enjolras' speeches about the poor in need of help had started to get to him. Even then it felt like more than that. Courfeyrac had always been a chivalrous person and as such hated to see any poor woman struggle – well he hated seeing _anyone _struggle but it was always worse with females. He'd always put that down to the fact he had come from a large family that contained his very vocal mother, aunt, grandmother and six sisters of varying ages.

He set the amber liquid down in front of her and sat beside her. Looking at her and silently vowing to get the truth about her abuse out of her before the night was through.

* * *

><p>Hours passed both quickly and slowly, they spoke of their home lives – he spoke of his, she didn't wish to tell much about hers. He told her about the nightmares he would have. How he'd wake in an icy sweat and breathing heavily. How his father had visited his dreams. Telling him he was worthless and a disappointment - that he was betraying the entire family. Like Marius, Courfeyrac refused to take anything he hadn't earned. Although he would occasionally he would accept the odd gift from his mother when times were really tough. Still his father couldn't stand him despite his mother's attempts to keep the family together.<p>

"Sometimes I feel like a fraud. A rich boy playing at being a hero." He said simply, swirling the whiskey in his glass. "I just really want to help them…Nobody in the monarchy is doing it"

"You're a good guy Courfeyrac. Maybe if you showed this side of you you'd find a wife instead of a one night stand."

"There's nothing wrong with a one night stand!" he laughed "If she's willing and I'm willing then why should there be a problem. I'm always very clear when I want a girl for one night rather than every night."

"Still I guess I am in no place to judge. I steal, lie, cheat...I am as pure as the mud on the ground." She looked sad again so he put his hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"Purity is not what's important. For in that respect I am as pure as you." He smirked slightly "Nobody important cares for that stuff."

"But _people_ care..." She had that look in her eyes again, the one she wore thinking of him. The one that showed her as small, scared...Craving approval from a man who couldn't see.

"Marius cares doesn't he?" It was soft and sad. _I wish I could help you stop loving him Eponine really I do..._

"He speaks so much of Cosettes virtue and purity..." she trailed off unsure how to continue.

"I think the emphasis on a woman's purity has always been a rather creepy aspect of our society. A woman deserves the right to her own body and does not deserve to be judged for it."

"Courfeyrac..."

"No! I will hear nothing more of it. You are a good, kind soul and I shall not hear you speak about yourself in such a manner and until you are fully healed then you shall remain here." A wicked grin appeared on his face "It'll make a nice change to have a pretty girl around the place."

She let out a sharp bark of laughter "You really are a charmer aren't you?" She wore that smile, the one that showed so much potential. The one that lit up her eyes and face, the one that blew away the cobwebs and misery.

"Someone has to be. God knows Enjolras can't charm Paris into joining a rebellion alone."

A little more time passed. Eponine drunk consistently until the first whiskey bottle was long finished and a second had been opened.

"Courfeyrac…you think I'm a good person don't you…"

"Yes."

"Well….I need to tell you something…C-Could I tell you a secret?" she mumbled drunkenly, her hand hooking round the back of his neck, pulling him closer so that their foreheads were touching. "It's a big, _big_ secret…One I've never told anyone before…" he could smell the whiskey on her break, the poor girl could use a mint but he didn't pull away.

"Course." His breath caught in his throat, this was it…she was about to tell him everything.

"It's about Cosette." Well that he wasn't expecting, he doubted that, Marius' Cosette was capable of raising a hand to anyone. Then he figured out. It was a confession. Just not the one he was hoping for. It felt a little like it was coming out of nowhere

Her eyes looked straight into his "We were children together…Her and I…I was horrible…I still am." Her hand was on his chest "I didn't tell Marius…He would hate me. I didn't realize at the time but I was a monster…In a way I still am. You're wrong about me…I am not a good soul."

"Yes you are."

"I am the devil." She was whispering right in his ear, he could feel her breath on her neck. There was that word again. "The devil". She had called herself that name the night they had met. _I am the devil if it pleases you _she had said_. _What happened to make her think so lowly of herself?

"You are in no way the devil! You're a good person!"

"I would pull her hair, push her aside, call her names." She was slurring her words slightly, not even hearing him, "I would pinch her and kick her and I would snitch if she tried to take a break. They made her work my folks, day and night. Her mother left her with us and never came back. Looking back I hate who I was- who I am." She blinked confusedly, as though trying to come over her drunken state. Her hand was on his chest, over his heart "So you can't tell Monsieur Marius…"

"Oh petite…I seem to keep all your secrets..." he tried to smile good-naturedly back.

"I learnt from watching my parents…They hated her too. I'm glad she got away." She backed away a little finished her drink then moved back in Her head rested against his once again, her forehead on his, her nose against his, her hand still on the back of his neck. "She wasn't protected by blood…Papa would have hurt her. Really _hurt_ her. Not what he does to me. That's nothing. Especially if she were with us now he-"

Courfeyrac put a finger up, mere millimetres away from her lips. The confession of her being a childhood bully to a pretty rich girl was forgotten. That didn't matter to him but there was another confession hidden in the first.

"What does your father do to you, Eponine?"

Her eyes widened. She hadn't meant to say that. Suddenly the drunkenness fell away "H-his job?"

"You know very well what I mean!" he whispered, gently but firmly. "He did that didn't he?" his fingers brushed the bruising at her throat. "And he's the reason your ribs are bruised isn't he?" he gently touched her side. "It's him." The implication was becoming clearer and clearer. "He's the one who hurts you."

"That's not what I meant-"

"It is. Your father hurts you."

"N-No…" it was weak and she was starting to tremble. Before her head dropped Her face once so strong crumpled trying to pull herself together. He really had no response he just felt so much sadness, he wanted to cry with her. Her head nodded, conferming everything "I'm not allowed to tell..."

"We will fix this. I promise." He said softly gently brushing a falling tear from her dirty cheek. It was the first time he'd seen her cry. She'd tried so hard strong and to see her so lost and vulnerable broke his heart in two.

"I am not a project!" She whispered face flushing pink. "I am not something to work on in your spare time! I don't need you to fix me!" she snapped pulling away from him and storming towards the door

"Don't walk out of my life again!" he shouted after her.

"What are you talking about Courfeyrac?!" she demanded.

He got up and walked over to her "It was a mistake to kiss you at Christmas, and it was even more foolish to try to do anything more. You deserved more than that…I was drunk and a fool, but I do care for you Eponine." He took her hand gently in his "I think of you as a friend. I'm not going to lie to you….I'm scared that if you walk out that door then your father going to hurt you again…Every time I see you it gets worse. What if he attacks you and there's no one to help you? What if you can't get to the hospital in time? I couldn't bare it Eponine…"

She stared at him for what felt like a life time before suddenly was hugging him hard by the waist and began to weep into his chest. She barely reached his shoulder. He was shocked by her actions. It was the first intimate gesture she'd ever shown him. He wrapped his arms around her tightly - avoiding her ribs - hugging her close. Hoping that this meant she had learnt to trust him,

"Don't tell..." the name didn't need to be spoken.

"Never...Hey, shh. Don't cry..." He started to stroke her hair, his fingers running over the knotted curls. "Don't cry I'm here." It was another secret he would keep for her. Don't tell Marius about her ribs. Don't tell Marius about her shared past with Cosette. Don't tell Marius her father beats her. Don't tell Marius that she'd been crying in the middle of the night. Don't tell Marius.

It felt like hours as they stood there lost in the others embrace. Eponine had no idea why she'd lost control like this, once one tear had escaped the flood gates opened. He warm and gentle, his arm around her waist the other stroking her hair. He muttered comforting words, words she was so unused to hearing.

He looked down at her wanting nothing more than never let her go. "Now I meant what I said we can get justice. Now I know who's hurting you… We can stop this. Together. You and I. You just have to let yourself trust me." He gently touched her cheek "I will not let you down."

"Ah but I will let you down sir." A smirk twisted upon her lips through the tears.

"You could never do that…" he hugged her to him once again "just promise me not to run off with no way to find you…I can't help you if you disappear."

She smiled slightly up at him "I promise."

* * *

><p>Courfeyrac woke hours later on the couch. He looked about in worry, for a moment freighted she hand run off again. Then he found himself with a face full of dark hair, his arm wrapped around a figure. He propped himself up on other arm to look at Eponine fast asleep curled up next to him. Her body fit so neatly against his<p>

He smiled at her with a brief sense of amazement and breathed almost to himself, touching her hair gently.

She'd kept her promise to stay…


	6. The Morning After The Night Before

**Hello lovely readers, again thank so much for all the follows, likes and reviews they mean so much **

**Anyway I'm trying to make this chapter a little more light-hearted after the (mostly) misery of the last couple. So enjoy - also I'm sorry it's not longer :)**

**Still don't own Les Mis. Would still love it if you submitted a review :D**

* * *

><p>Eponine woke not long after he did, her eyes fluttering open. She let out a little moan trying to figure out where she actually was. To Courfeyrac it was almost humorous to watch her expression dissolve into one of total confusion, she gently touched his arm on her waist, still not looking at his face.<p>

"Montparnasse?" she murmured her body turning stiff as though scared of attack.

"Who?"

He felt her jump then relax under his arm as she recognised his voice. She quickly rolled over and was taken aback at how close he was. Their noses almost touching yet at the same time she didn't pull back. "Did we….Did well…you know?" she blushed slightly.

"Have sex?" he asked with a raised eyebrow and a chuckle. "No, no we didn't. You were upset so I gave you a hug…you didn't want me to leave you so I guess we just fell asleep…As for our positions…I'm used to sharing a bed with a pretty girl" his smile could be read as fond, his arm was still wrapped around her, just to see her smile he pulled a face at her. His eyes crossed and his small pink tongue poked out from his lips. She dissolved into giggles.

"Christ I remember now…I was a mess wasn't I?"

"No. You had every right to be upset."

"Yeah…" she fell silent, having remembered why she'd been crying last night, she looked at him seriously, biting her lip a little "Courfeyrac, I shouldn't have told you any of that. Not one word of it…"

"You should have. You needed to tell someone so you can move forward." Seeing she was about to burst into tears once again he smiled in another attempt to cheer her up, changing the subject "But we won't talk about it today. You need a day with no worries, a day of pampering and I intend to provide. As it is my day off, I am going to take you out and clean you up, buy you a new dress. I have told you numerous times that you could be a very pretty girl with a little help, besides the fact you, Mam'zelle, are in dire need of a bath!" he was grinning that wolfish grin again.

She playfully hit him round the back of the head blowing a raspberry in his direction. Well Courfeyrac couldn't have that now could he? His fingers started moving widely, tickling her. She let out a shriek of laughter and grabbed his hand trying to push it away, however he was rather stronger than her so the tickling continued, he made sure to stay away from the bruised ribs pretty sure they were on the side she was laying on, but to make sure he mainly kept to her stomach and the base of her neck. Her laughter was infectious and he caught it willingly. His booming laughter harmonizing perfectly with her shrieks and giggles.

"Courfeyrac? Eponine?" Marius was standing above the sofa with a raised eyebrow; his expression was conflicted, unsure whether he should be angry or laughing. "Explanation please."

Eponine quickly untangled herself from Courfeyrac's grip and pulled herself to her feet. "We were just joking around." She blushed unable to look properly at him. "I-I mean…"

"It was totally innocent I assure you Marius. Thought it would be funny to sneak behind her and tickle her."

"I saw you two together last night. Fast asleep." His eyebrow raised a little higher. He didn't like this. He liked Eponine and Courfeyrac was the type to crush a girls heart into a million pieces without trying, Eponine didn't need any more upset in her life, what with her father screaming abuse and orders at her whenever he saw the two together, being constantly worried for her brother.

He wished she'd let him help her, but it wasn't his place to intrude.

"Again totally innocent." Courfeyrac grinned sheepishly. "We we just talking and fell asleep, guess we just ended up in a cuddle."

"Courfeyrac."

"Honestly Marius. Nothing happened last night that you should concern yourself with." He shot Eponine a comforting smile, which she returned.

"Don't you think my standards are a little higher M. Marius. You don't know where he's been." She wore that smile again. The one of the jester. The mischief maker. The one that gave her dimples and sparkling eyes.

Marius smiled fondly at her "'Ponine you're far too clever for the likes of him."

"Still here you know!" He protested playfully grabbing Marius in a headlock and ruffling his hair with his fist.

"Courfeyrac! For goodness sake!" He laughed, struggling slightly, squirming about, trying to get out of his friends grip. Just as suddenly as he'd been grabbed he was released and fell to the ground. "Thanks." He added in a gruff, sarcastic voice.

"Careful." Eponine was instantly at his side helping him to his feet, her small figure propping up the romantic.

"Sorry." he blushed slightly.

Marius just shot him a look as though to tell him that this wasn't over and they would be disgussing it later. He grabbed his bag and left the apartment.

Courfeyrac watched Eponine look out the door after him for a brief moment before coughing to cover up the somewhat tense atmosphere. "Right then. So Eponine, do you need help in the shower or will you be alright on your own?" his smile was the one he wore to charm many young ladies into bed before.

She shoved him playfully "Nice try pretty boy but I think I'll cope."

* * *

><p>Eponine sat awkwardly on the ground in front of Courfeyrac. She was crossed legged and wearing his bathrobe. Her face clean and bright for the first time in years and still pink from all the scrubbing. She still looked exhausted and bruised. She was still malnourished and painfully thin but now at least she was clean - and that was a start. The other things could be healed with time and care.<p>

"Right. You've not done this in a while have you?" He smirked in her ear, gently taking her damp curls in his hands.

"Not in months" she smiled slightly, blushing ever so slightly.

"I suppose I should just start then."

"I guess." She appeared nervous. This had to be done. They were never going to be able to move forward until they had overcome this...

There was a tugging at the back of her head "FOR GOODNESS SAKE COURFEYRAC!" She shrieked. He ignored her and continued to try and pull the brush through the forest of hair. It was tangled beyond belief, to the point of him being shocked at her being able to do anything with it at all. The experience wasn't pleasant for either of them. He did however learn that Eponine had an extremely colourful and vast vocabulary and he apparently had nerves of steel as occasionally she would try to take swipes at him.

"Can't we just cut it off?" she moaned through gritted teeth after a particularly painful tug, her hands grabbing hold of the robe trying to not take another swipe at him by keeping her hands busy with the thick, fleecy fabric.

"No. When we're done it shall look gorgeous!" He said almost panting with the sheer effort it was taking. He set the brush down and very gently wrapped his arms around her from behind. "You do know you don't have to do this make-over stuff if you don't want to…I'm in no way trying to imply that you weren't acceptable the way you were before…"

"No, I want to…" she blushed "I have no way to repay you though…"

"Just think of it as being helped out by a friend." He shot her another warm smile. "Also I promise that getting the hair sorted will be the worst part."

"Right then! Less talking more brushing!" she grinned bravely over her shoulder. Then turning her head back so he could get to her hair. She once again gritted her teeth. It took almost an hour if brushing to get the knots from her hair but eventually they could. Her hands flew to her hair once the tugging had been subdued to slow, gently stokes. Courfeyrac edged out a little to watch her profile turn from a grimace to a large, happy smile. She turned to him then blushed when she caught him looking.

"And now we just let it dry, see what we're working with. Next step. Seeing if I've got anything you can wear..."

She turned to face him still grinning like a Cheshire cat "And here I thought the robe is what I _was_ meant to be wearing."

His stomach performed an unintended backflip. Once again she was getting very close again, he could feel the soft heat of the shower, smell the flowery soap on her skin and what was that? Was that his cologne? She was wearing his cologne! "You little tease." He laughed slightly scrambling to his feet. Trying to cover up the weird feeling in his stomach and he'd noticed how the robe had opened slightly. Not enough to ruin her modesty but it was showing a risqué amount of skin. "I-I Should get looking for that dress shouldn't I…" he quickly scrambled to his feet and exited the room._ What on earth was that all about? _

He knew exactly the dress he was looking for. It was one that one of his many sisters had left behind and never come back to collect months ago. Luckily it was his smallest sister in both sense of the word. She was training to become a ballerina so was only slightly bigger than Eponine and hopefully it wouldn't look too obvious. He eventually found it. The dress was neatly folded right at the back of the wardrobe. It was light blue simple and elegant. He could see why his overly dramatic Prima Ballerina sister didn't like it. It was far too dull for her taste. Outside of the colour it was nothing special – not to her. He shook the dress out, the dress fanning out like the waves themselves. It was going to look beautiful on Eponine, and she would actually appreciate it.

Courfeyrac called her through and turned his back as she clambered into the dress.

"So did this belong to a one night stand?" Eponine asked pulling her arms into the sleeves. "Because I really would like to request you washed it first."

Courfeyrac laughed "Nah. It's my sister's. She left it here months ago…besides I'm sure she wouldn't mind you borrowing it. I simply cannot let you go back outside in those rags again. Now do you need help?"

"I can't do it up." The words had barely escaped her lips before he was once again behind her, his warm hands sorting the fastenings. Her breath caught in her throat. Her hear t fluttered slightly to know he was back there and when his skin brushed against hers. She was shocked by his kindness, not everyone would be willing to take in a gamine, and never crazy enough to give her the level of trust that he had given her. He actually trusted her. He was giving her a new start, should she choose to accept it. Her lips pricked upwards. She wondered if she should tell him this, or if this would make him laugh at her. She didn't wish to sound like a gushing schoolgirl after all. However before she had made up her mind he was finished.

"I look…Look…" she trailed off nervously, hand gently brushing the marks at her throat, wishing they didn't look quite so obvious.

"Lovely." He smiled that charming, gentle smile of his

"No…silly…" she frowned slightly "I look wrong. I don't fit. I'm a square peg in a round hole…It's not me...I look stupid."

"No!" He laughed slightly at her worry "You don't look stupid. Not even a little bit. Maybe a little rough around the edges but that'll come with time. For now I just see someone beautiful…but I think you need needs one more thing…" he removed the cravat from round his neck, and gently tied it around hers tucking it into the fabric of the dress, covering the bruises.

"Thanks." She whispered looking up into his eyes.

He looked right back into hers "No problem 'Ponine."

He used Marius's nickname, but this time she didn't correct him all she did was keep smiling back at him.


	7. A Very Stupid Move

**Hello there kind reader.**

**This one may get edited at a later date as there is a fight in here and I'm not very experienced at writing violence.**

**Once again I would love to hear your thoughts so please submit reviews…Every time my phone beeps and tells me I have one it makes me ridiculously happy **

* * *

><p>"Right. So I've taken you bought you some clothes that will actually keep you warm and shoes. Taken you out for dinner…"<p>

"Don't forget the chocolate…I that was my favourite part." Eponine laughed, pushing him teasingly.

"It is my personal philosophy that all of life's problems are made better if you have a large chocolate desert." He grinned, purposely leaving out how that personal philosophy had created a rather rounded child who had luckily managed to lose all the puppy fat just in time for girls taking an interest in him.

"I think I could grow to like that philosophy."

"Well there's a Les Amis de l'ABC meeting tonight. Having missed the last couple of meetings I really feel that I should probably attend this one – you're welcome to come of course…maybe show Marius how radiant you look."

"Courfeyrac don't tease me!" she pushed him again – again gently, jokingly.

"I tease all my friends Mam'zelle." He smirked grabbing her lightly by the waist and spinning her around...she laughed until she let out a small cry. He set her down, fussing over her "what's wrong…you alright?" then he remembered "Christ your ribs…I'm so sorry!"

"Don't be. It was an accident. Let's just go to the meeting shall we?"

"Actually I've forgotten my notebook, I have to make a speech and it has all my notes…Don't suppose you can go on ahead? Let them know I'm on my way?"

She nodded with a smile and set off for the café. For the first time in a long time looking forward to attending. She would usually go because of Marius but this time she was genuinely interested in what these men had to say. Courfeyrac would speak with such passion about the cause about helping the poor and pushing out the monarchy to save the common man was fascinating. She was still unsure what to believe but was eager to hear more.

Courfeyrac ran home and quickly searched through the books until he found his notebook. It was worn out and almost full, covered in various stains and signs of age. He'd only owned the book for a year. Bought it the same day that he had joined Les Amis de l'ABC and therefore he saw it as representative of himself. It started it's life clean, innocent, nothing but now it was older, battered by time and full to of ideas. Some good, some bad, some terrible. It was mainly full of ideas for the cause - predominantly campaigning, trying to figure out how to get more men to join them in their crusade. A letter to his father at the back, written a thousand times over but never sent.

He grabbed it from his bedside cabinet and set off to the café. However before he reached the café there was a crash in the alley way outside. Thinking some small animal might have knocked a bin over and gotten itself hurt, he turned into the alley to look for it. In hindsight it was a very stupid move. It was dark and blocked off at one end, surrounded in shadows and echoing brickwork.

He heard the footsteps before he could really react.

He found himself being seized roughly from behind, he was forced downwards so he was shorter than his attacker and a knife was put to his throat. He froze unsure what was going to happen now. What his attacker wanted, his money, his life…_him_?

The entire time Courfeyrac was trying to assess his opponent, clearly male judging by the lack of chest, shorter, he felt physically weaker than him but obviously that is where the knife was playing to his advantage – if he could just get out from under the knife! "Hold still pretty boy. This'll be over soon." A voice whispered in his ear.

"W-what will?! W-who _are_ you?" Courfeyrac struggled ever so slightly, desperately scrambling to find his footing.

"Just a friend." His assailant hissed in his ear, he felt the cold blade pressing into his neck. "Now this is going to sound a little unorthodox but take off your clothes. I don't want to get blood on them."

"You're asking me to strip for you?!" Had the situation not been life or death Courfeyrac would have laughed or made a sarcastic _'you're not my type'_ joke, but this was serious. He might not make it out of this alive.

"Only so we don't get those nice clothes covered in blood. It's impossible to get blood out of silk." A soft chuckle "Although it does sound like a creepy request, doesn't it."

_It's the end...isn't it?_ There was so much more he wanted to do with his life. There was the revolution. The cause needed him. Marius needed him around – the man was clever but the poor bastard couldn't cook to save his life, Marius was going to starve without him! Eponine needed him. He almost laughed at the stupidity of his own thoughts but swallowed it back, attempting to talk his way out of the situation "You could take my things without killing me. I-I'm good at keeping secrets."

"Nice try…Easier not to leave witnesses. Now, those clothes..."

Suddenly a voice cut through the air. "Courfeyrac?"

_Shit_ "Get lost Eponine!" He shouted, not wanting to get her hurt. He wanted her to run, to scream to get help but instead her small, fragile figure came into his view. Her dark eyes widened.

"Eponine?" He felt the assailants head move to look up. His eyes met hers "Hey babe...You just can't stay away from me can you?"

"Courfeyrac what are you even doing here?!" She asked walking closer.

"I heard a noise! What about you?! You shouldn't be here! You'll get hurt!" He waved is hand trying get her to back away.

"I want outside to wait for you…I heard your voice…" her eyes turned to the man holding him " Montparnasse. Please…Just let him go." She said slowly taking a couple of careful, cautious steps towards the pair, her face one of worry and nerves. It was becoming clearer and clearer that she knew his attacker well.

"Wow. Don't you almost look _pretty_." He almost spat the last word.

"Leave her alone!" Courfeyrac snarled, forgetting for a moment that he was completely under the thugs control. The mere idea that this bastard would go after Eponine made his blood boil.

"Shut up!"

She moved a little closer, appearing almost like a kitten, trying to step in a puddle without getting it's paws wet."If you ever cared for me...even a little you'll let him go."

"Why would a guy like me ever have cared for a girl like _you_."

"All those nights we spent together...I know I was just a body to toy with but I cared for you more times than not. I don't love you…I didn't love you then. God I didn't always _like_ you but I still cared for you..." Her voice was gentle. Attempting talking him down from the ledge. "You were my first...that means something...If you ever cared about me...in all the time we were together...Please let him go…" When he made no sign of moving her entire persona changed. Her teeth bared like a wild animal and her hands tightened into fists. Every single muscle in her body was tense. Then out of nowhere she let out a slow, wicked smirk "Or I could scream. I'll fill my lungs to the brim and scream until I am horse. So you could murder both of us, but you're not fast enough to stop my shouts. There is a café full of people just round the corner and you'll be literally caught red handed. You'll never see the light of day again. We both know the law is on to you Montparnasse."

He shoved 'Feyrac aside. Hard. There was a thud against the wall. and then silence, he omitted a tiny groan. Eponine made to run to his side - to check he was alright but Montparnasse stepped into her path.

"I forgot about that side of you." He laughed, in truth he had begun missed his little lioness "You little devil!" He smirked darkly down at her; his hands crept around her bony hips like spiders, sending her skin cold. One hand wrapping around her waist the other pulling at her skirt. Her hand rose from her side and struck him across the face. Hard. The sound of skin on skin could be heard from the other end of the alley, echoing slightly against the grey bricks. He roughly pushed Eponine against the slimy wall and snarled "So you'll open your legs for me in rags but not in riches eh?!"

"I believe you were the one who likes to remind me I was too ugly to sleep with! Besides the fact I promised myself I'd never come back to you! I'm going to keep that promise! I don't need your cheap, sleazy fantasy anymore!" She attempted to push him off but he pinned her down so she couldn't move.

"Tell me honestly you don't like it." He leant in slightly. He breathed in her smell…was that mens cologne? It suited her in an odd way.

"Maybe long ago…but not anymore!" Her expression shifted, not to one of anger or fear but hurt. "Montparnasse...I've been given a chance to start over. Someone's helping me out of this world...A world we both know I can't remain in...Why can't you let me go."

"You honestly think you'll get out." He let out a low cruel laugh "That you get to become a pretty little bourgeoisie and disappear. Nobody just walks away from them...You know too much m'dear!"

"I'm not your dear! Get off me!"

He flicked out his knife and pressed the tip gently against her throat, just under her jawline and chuckled "You've got quite the mouth of you..."

"Is that knife your solution to everything Monty..." She asked simply, smirking slightly up at him. Her total lack of fear having a knife against her neck was almost unnerving.

He dug it in a little deeper "Don't call me that again slut!" He growled through clenched teeth. Every muscle tensing before he visibly calmed down "I find a knife silences loud mouthed hussies quite nicely."

Courfeyrac was still reeling from being thrown against the wall. He could feel blood on his forehead and in his hair, he'd get Joly to check him out if they made it through this - they. They! He realized in that moment that the bastard was threatening her. The bastard who attacked him. That scumbag was not going to hurt his Eponine. Admittedly the first punch was clumsy. Almost pathetically so. It did do the job, Courfeyrac was considerably bigger than Montparnasse and without a knife to his throat he could use this to his advantage. "Monty" lost his balance and toppled backwards.

Eponine let out sharp gasp. Her neck was bleeding. 'Feyrac turned to her, thinking the worst. He shouldn't have attacked! Not with the blade there! And he'd lost his balance! What if the knife had still been at her skin! "'Ponine!"

She was shaking clearly having had the same thoughts as him "I'm fine..." she assured "just a scratch...I promise..." She moved her trembling hands, yes she was bleeding but the wound wasn't deep, and wasn't fatal.

"Put pressure on it." He clumsily removed the cravat from his neck and tossed it to her. "it'll help with the bleeding until someone can look at you."

"I'm not letting you fight alone!"

"Yes you are. I'm not letting him hurt you."

Montparnasse spat blood onto the ground, scrambling to his feet looking furious. "Goodness me you're awfully dramatic aren't you, it's cute you think she's worth the effort." A dark chuckle.

Courfeyrac took another swing hitting him right across the face with a sickening crunch and sending him flying again. "Now you little scumbag, you leave her alone and if I find out you told her father about seeing her today then you are a dead rat. You understand?"

Perhaps to emphasize his point, perhaps just out of anger he made to take another swing when Eponine grabbed his arm "He's not worth it." She muttered gruffly, he felt her hand slide down his arm and her fingers interlocking with his.

Whilst Montparnasse was still on the ground they ran for it, darting around the corner and practically throwing themselves though the door to the Café Musain. Almost knocking over several tables and chairs in the process.

Courfeyrac let out an awkward cough, released Eponines hand and ran his own through his messy curls "Um…Evening gentlemen."

Les Amis de l'ABC were staring at the pair as if they couldn't believe their eyes. Which to be fair they problably couldn't. Whilst looking at Eponine the question was why when she had left the café mere minutes ago clean had returned bleeding slightly from the neck and the back of her dress was covered in filth. Courfeyrac on the other hand looked horrific and that was a site that none of the group – with the exception of Marius – had ever seen before. His usually pristine hair was dishevelled and blood glistened from under his hairline. His usually perfect clothes were dirty and torn, high light blue waistcoat smudged with mud.

"My friends…This is what happens when we leave Courfeyrac with a woman and no babysitter." Grantaire grinned before taking another swig from his bottle.

* * *

><p><strong>Also good news…now own Les Mis…the characters are mine…<strong>

**Just kidding :D ****Please leave a review**


	8. The Aftermath

**Hi there readers.**

**Thanks again for the reviews, follows and general reads.**

**I love hearing what you guys think - also edited the end of this chapter on 11/05/2013. just cleaned up some of the grammar and a few descriptions :)**

* * *

><p>Enjolras rubbed his temple with his forefinger and thumb, getting out a slow, frustrated moan. "You two just go into the back and sort yourselves out…and Grantaire for the love of France <em>put that bottle down!<em>"

"I'm not cleaning up after him if he's ill!" Joly added under his breath before saying to the pair "my bags in the back. Clean yourselves up and I'll come through to look you both over in a bit."

"C'mon 'Ponine." Courfeyrac stumbled slightly but she caught him. Supporting his body weight with hers, she led him into the back room. She could feel his warmth against her and was shocked by how normal this had begun to feel for her. She sat him down and started to look through Jolys bag for supplies to clean his wounds.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get him off you sooner."

She raised her head, expression one of bewilderment "Why on earth are you sorry? You were there when I needed you…" she went back to going through the bag of medical supplies "others would have left me there." She avoided his gaze, starting to gently dab at the cut, "Look…I'm truly sorry about this Courfeyrac…He wouldn't have hurt _me_ but if I'd been a few minutes later-"

"You were there when I needed you…" He smiled fondly at her, gently tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. "Besides I'm the one who owes _you_ thanks. You saved my life Mam'zelle."

She smiled "Well I wasn't going to let him murder you over something as petty as your clothes..." She pushed his hair back a little further, making sure she'd cleaned the entire cut.

"Let me take a look at your neck…The knife caught you."

"It's fine. Honestly." She wasn't going to tell him that it was stinging slightly. After all it would die down in a while. Like the rest of her bruises and cuts it would heal with time.

"Just let me see." He gently tilted her chin upwards so he could get a proper look at the cut. He very gently started to dab at the dried blood on her throat. The was still painful looking. Neither really noticed. Courfeyrac didn't even realise what he was doing, but he was purposely taking as long as possible to clean the cut. "I shouldn't have let that bastard near you."

"I said it's fine…Wasn't your fault."

"Eponine." He turned very serious. "What did he mean…Opening your legs for him in rags. Was that an old boyfriend?"

"Not in the traditional sense…We had an arrangement." He didn't need to ask the question, his disapproving stare was enough for her to take offence. "Don't give me that look. I was lonely and he was head over heels for a rich girl he couldn't have. I needed some form of intimacy and he was the only person I felt I could trust…" she shrugged slightly purposely not looking at his eyes. She knew he would think less of her for this so she tried to make the conversation a little more light-hearted. "I was a very silly girl Monsieur."

"Not silly…Never silly. You're just far too cute pretty for a creep like that…"

"You're too pretty to be fighting creeps like that in alley ways." She grinned.

"Well it was silly of me not to think an ex would want you back seeing how you look now…" His hand reached up from his knee slightly as though he were inwardly debating touching her but set it back down again.

"Courfeyrac all you have done is put me in a pretty dress and brushed my hair." She smiled gently brushing his hair from his eyes, secretly adoring the attention he was paying her, the look of care and worry on his face. It was the first time _anyone_ had ever really looked at her this way, even if it was as her friend.

The only person she showed such attention to was Marius but he never could see it. She would never have shown Marius the aftermath of her father's rage. Christmas eve would have been the exception, usually she went to Montparnasse for assistance but since he'd been there when the beating had occurred she had felt that he had been no longer an option. She hadn't been thinking clearly anyway, in hindsight she was glad that Marius hadn't seen her.

It was a major motivation for her sneaking off in the middle of the night. The other part of course was her being furious with Courfeyrac for trying to make a move on her – but she didn't like thinking about that…Mainly because she'd forgiven him. He saw her as a friend now….and she saw him as hers. One of her closest friends in fact. Marius would always been her closest friend but there were things she could tell Courfeyrac that she'd rather die than Marius find out.

That kiss at Christmas had been a mistake on both parts. An extremely good, enjoyable mistake but a mistake none the less. She was blinded by loneliness and he'd made her feel cared for and safe…and then there was the feeling of - god forbid – _lust_. He was incredibly handsome.

She loved Marius. That was where her heart was meant to lie. Even though it meant getting it broken every time she looked into those big warm eyes.

"I may have only cleaned you up but there is potential there Eponine…we're going to find you, your Prince."

"We both know Marius doesn't want me…" She said with a small sad sigh, touching her arm.

He looked at her hand for a brief second before meeting her eyes again "It doesn't necessarily have to be Marius…there are plenty of Prince Charmings out there…We just have to try and find yours." He smiled. Of course it wasn't as easy as he was making it sound. He'd been referred to as Prince Charming many times in the past. It was a popular nickname amongst old lovers, his charms and looks made him the perfect Princely cliché – and look what happened there. Many had never gone further than a one night stand and even when they did they never lasted more than a couple of weeks.

"Courfeyrac, stop flirting and go through." Marius was smiling slightly from the door "Enjolras wants to hear your speech about getting new followers to the cause."

"Of course but…" he was looking at Eponine, somewhat reluctant to leave her whilst injured, even if the injury was only a small, shallow cut.

"I'll deal with this…Go…" He watched Courfeyrac leave the room

"I've got you all worried now haven't I?" She grinned widely, sliding into Courfeyracs now vacant chair, trying to get him to smile with her rather than worry over her safety, when he refused to she just shrugged "Was only Montparnasse…he'd never have seriously hurt me…this was only an accident."

"I thought you said you weren't going back to Montparnasse…"

"I didn't. He found me."

"I don't trust him."

"So you shouldn't…You're a very clever boy Marius…" she smiled, she reached out for his hand but he quickly withdrew.

"Ah 'Ponine the things I know all come from books. You know so much more than that." He gently took up cleaning the wound, purposely getting it over with as soon as possible.

* * *

><p>It was later on that night and Marius had taken Eponine home. Courfeyrac would have followed them but he had been mid-speech at the time and with the previous events of that evening it would have been the idea of a madman to walk out of the meeting with Enjolras in such a foul temper.<p>

The meeting was long finished but he was in dire need of a drink

Musichetta smiled at him from behind the bar, wiping the glass in her hand with an old rag. "Tough day sweetie?"

"Made all the better by your lovely face, dear…"

"My boys wouldn't approve of that talk Courfeyrac" She smirkedhands on her hips and a mocking, disapproving stareHer large emerald eyes twinkling in that mysterious way of hers.

He just back grinned teasingly. She was absolutely stunning. Her smile showed glimmering white teeth, her hair was Impossibly thick and glossy and she had an vaguely Italian beauty about her that was mixed with a nationality he couldn't quite place. He was however always knowing and never forgetting that 'Chetta was off limits – unless he wanted both eyes blackened and a concussion curtsy of Joly and Bossuet. Both were wild for her.

"Whiskey?" she asked, mainly out of routine. She knew his drink order by heart. Not that it was difficult. One whiskey, small glass, filled to a third with ice. He was rather specific.

"You know me so well…" He laughed.

"Not sure what that says for your love life…" She laughed but left to get his drink.

"Make it two." Came a voice from the stool next to him. Courfeyrac turned to find a short boy next to him.

"Musichetta don't make it two!" He called after her, only to be met with her laughter.

"Spoil sport" he grinned widely showing crooked and broken teeth. He arranged his little cap, which he may, or may not have "borrowed" from Courfeyrac himself…it looked awfully familiar."I could drink ya under the table y'know."

Courfeyrac laughed again "I'm sure you could…but we're not going to start that game so for the hundredth time stop trying…" He rubbed his fist against the young urchins head to further mess up his hair under the hat. "Anyway, won't your folks be getting worried."

"Like they give a shit."

"Gavrouche!"

"Well they don't!" He shuffled in his chair slightly before looking at his elder very seriously and asked quite bluntly "what is goin' on between you and Eponine?"

"What? Nothing. She's a friend…Not that it's your business." The question took him completely off guard. Did it look like something was going on?

"How ya treat my sis is my business!" he insisted.

"Your sister?!" He had been aware that Gavrouche had a sister. The child hung around him most of the time, to the extent that he was practically a sibling of his own but he'd never caught the allusive sisters name. Until now. Looking at the boy before him it was crazy that he hadn't realized. He had Eponines eyes. Large and dark with long black lashes, that sparkled with mischief and life.

"Didn't she tell ya?"

"No…Well she mentioned a little brother but didn't tell me it was you." He started to put the pieces of their home life together from information that both had given him on separate occasions. The utter misery that they must feel every time they dared to go home his heart broke for both of them.

"She could do with a guy like you…" he sighed "That Montparnasse is an asshole!"

"Gavrouche!" although on that particular point he agreed 100%, gently rubbing his pounding head.

"Well he is! Always sniffin' about puttin' her down. Making her feel like shit."

Courfeyrac just chose to ignore the language, "I'm not letting her go back to him. She deserves a lot better…"

He grabbed hold of his sleeve and tugged making him look him in the eye "Look I'm tellin' ya….When you two get together" he saw Courfeyracs look of shock and laughed again "Sorry _if_ you two get together…I'm bein' as nice as I can…y'treat her right or I'll make ya regret it!"

Courfeyrac wasn't going to lie. The intensity of the young boy stare was incredibly off putting "Gavrouche…seriously…there's nothing going on between me and Eponine."

"She gets enough crap at home. I ain' having some pretty boy messin' her about."

"I know about your home situation Gavrouche. It's actually how we met. She came to the flat looking for Marius after your father beat her." He winced slightly remembering how Eponine had looked when she had knocked on his door, the worry and fear in her eyes. It was a face that occasionally visited his nightmares.

Gavrouche fell quiet, taking his cap from his head and twisting it though his fingers "Y'look at her like she looks at Marius."

He blushed scarlet. Biting back a childish _DO NOT! _"I really don't think about her in that way. I'm fond of her – under the circumstances who wouldn't be – but I'm sure she doesn't think about me like that…"

The child smirked up at him with a disapproving grin "I think she will…even if she don' yet…"

* * *

><p>Courfeyrac returned home a couple hours later having escorting Gavrouche back home –well the closest thing the child would consider his home. After a couple of failed attempts he managed to unlock the door with fumbling hands. He stumbled through the doorway. He'd had a couple more whiskeys and was feeling much merrier. Even if he had been given the "if you dare hurt her" speech from a ten-year-old. He was about to call out and tell the household he was back when he heard a very soft sobbing coming from his room.<p>

"Hey…" He gently set down his bag and coat and took a seat next to her. The smell of alcohol hit him like a fist. She smelt like Grantaire for crying out loud. He _should_ snap at her for getting drunk and going into his bedroom without permission. He _should_ snap at her for drinking the last of expensive wine, but one look at her face and the only thing he could bring himself to do was pull her into a hug.

"He spoke about Cosette for three hours." She whispered, bottle in hand and tears running down her face "three hours! I was threatened with a knife by my physco ex-boyfriend tonight and all he could think about was her!"

_God Marius, you don't understand the pain you leave in your wake!_ "He probably didn't realize..."

"Am I _that_ unworthy of somebody caring about me…" she mumbled looking up into his eyes. "So unworthy that our being _attacked_ takes second fiddle to some silly bourgeoisie girl!"

"People care for you 'Ponine…I sure do…" he whispered smiling down at her. _When you two get together… If you two get together… _Dammit Gavrouche was in his head and yet what he was saying did make a lot of sense to him. He couldn't seem to shake her from his thoughts. "Say 'Ponine…remember when you were worried about breaking down in front of me."

She giggled "Bet you're sick of me crying by now."

"How could I ever be sick of you?" He hugged her closer, gently messing up her hair "We can all get like this sometimes, you more than ever deserve a couple of tears." He paused for a moment "Marius is an idiot…"

"No he's not."

"Yes he is…Not seeing what's right in front of his eyes." He very gently kissed her on the forehead. "Some guy's going to be lucky to have you…"

They were looking into each other's eyes. Hers were blurred slightly and red both from the drink and the tears. Suddenly words escaped tumbled from her lips before she could stop them. "Kiss me?"

Courfeyrac pulled away looking at her in shock.

She pulled away blushing. "I-I mean…Forget it…I-I've had too much to drink…That was a stupid idea…I just… I need somebody…I need _you_…" she clumsily reached up and touched his cheek. He would be gentle. He was a good kisser. He was sweet. They could laugh this off as a onetime thing… She needed somebody…Some form of contact…She just wanted to be reminded that somebody might care for her intimately. If only for one night…

He didn't realize what he wanted until it was being offered to him. Maybe it was the drinks, maybe it was Gavrouches lecture, maybe he was just so glad to be alive that night...maybe it was the total lack of thought entirely. He brushed a lock of hair from her face, trying to wipe her tears away as he did so. "I think I need you too…" he leant down and captured her lips in a gentle kiss. Pressing his mouth against hers. He was taken by surprise. Her lips were barely chapped anymore, they were soft gentle and they burned against his. There was a moment before her lips parted slightly, the kiss becoming more passionate. He gently wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. She felt so tiny with her body pressed against his that he was scared of breaking her, but she kept her hands at his abdomen, holding onto his shirt. Not because she was about to remove it but more so that she could keep herself grounded in the moment. Keep herself in his warm embrace.

Time seemed to stop entirely, they were both lost in each other. One obviously and one not so obviously lonely souls finding something they thought they could never find again. He lowered her down so that he was on top of her, her arms moved to wrap around his neck, pulling him closer letting him know that she wanted this too. Her hands were suddenly moving down to his hips, fiddling with the buckle on his belt.

He pulled away, suddenly seeing clearer than he had all evening. "S-stop." He grunted slightly moving her hands "Y-You don't want this…I know you don't."

She pulled herself up into a sitting position. He could pinpoint the exact moment where she realized exactly what had just occurred and she looked horrified. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean."

"I know…I know" He gently touched her shoulder, had she been any other girl it might have continued. He would have thanked his lucky stars that she wanted him as he did her. She didn't want him though. She wanted Marius…She always would…He was just the nearest thing that would show the poor creature the attention she craved. "How about you go sleep it off. If you want we can talk about this when I get back from the university. Or…we don't have to…"

"Y-you're right…I should sleep it off…" she made towards the door but just before she left she turned back to him "I'm sorry Courfeyrac. I'm so sorry." She almost ran from the room shutting the door behind her.

He ran his hand through his hair and let out a sigh. His fingertips gently touching his lips, still trembling from her kiss. "I'm in trouble." he murmured to himself before flinging himself back down onto the bed with a low groan.

* * *

><p><strong>Just bought the rights to Les Mis. It is now the rules of amateur productions that I<span><em> have<em> to play Eponine should I audition…**

**Just kidding -Sadly **

**Please leave a review :D **


	9. Tension

**Hello lovely reader. I'm sorry that this chapter has taken so long but I had absolutely no idea how to continue this story, so this chapter is basically me working through writers block so please forgive me for the length. Also re-reading some of the previous chapters I might go through them and edit them – just silly things, the actual plot won't be offended.**

**Thank so much for taking the time to read, review and follow this story :D**

* * *

><p>Eponine was asleep when he made to leave. Her small body clinging to the blanket around her. Her small, sharp features scrunching up like a kitten. Her movements were quick and uneasy and tiny whimpers kept escaping her lips. He wanted to wake her. Free her from whatever monsters haunted her dreams but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He quickly scrawled a note and left before he could change his mind.<p>

_Eponine,_

_I'm sorry about last night. Please don't run away again… Please just let me explain myself_

_I'll be home as soon as I can_

_-C_

The lecture dragged its feet. He drummed his pen against his notebook furiously, trying to take his mine off his stupid actions. The pen felt like it was creating defining echoes against the wooden walls of the lecture theatre, despite the fact the lecturer didn't look up from his notes and nobody turned their eyes upon him Eponines face kept flashing before his eyes. _"I'm sorry Courfeyrac. I'm so sorry." _The sheer horror across her face wouldn't leave him. The lead weight in his stomach that came with remembering the stupidity of his actions. His knee was jutting up and down under the desk, his feet completely able to stay still.

He kept thinking about the last disastrous kiss and how it had taken months to find her again.

Marius watched him for a brief moment before gently prodding him in the arm and whispered "What on earth is the matter with you today, Courfeyrac?"

He glanced briefly at the lecturer who was still nose deep in his notes and reciting them in a monosyllabic drawl before replying "Eponine and I..." He stopped. She wouldn't want him to know. Another secret he would keep for her. "Last night we fought. It was over something silly." He ran his shaking fingers through his hair "I'm just…I'm just… I'm worried she'll run off again."

"She won't." He smiled "She's not about to run away because of a silly disagreement…"

Marius didn't seem to realize quite how wrong he could be. Nerves got the better of Courfeyrac and he quietly slipped out of the lecture theatre and started to run home. He toppled through the door just in time to find Eponine grabbing her few possessions up into her arms. Her face was pale and her eyes red –as though she had been crying in the past few hours. The dresses he had bought her hanging neatly in the corner.

He shut the door firmly behind him as though trying to keep her there. "Tell me you weren't leaving...Tell me you were going to come back." He demanded very gently grabbing hold of her arm.

"Last night was a mistake." Her hands wanted to find more things to hold. To make more of a statement but everything she owned in the world could be clutched in one hand, but she had nothing to take but the dress she was wearing. "It was one huge mistake and I can't fucking stay _here_!" she tried to yank her arm from his grip but couldn't quite break free.

"Doesn't mean you have to run away!" seeing her struggles for release his fingers opened and allowed her to pull her arm free. "Where on earth were you going to go?"

There was a sudden silence before one word escaped her "Montparnasse."

"Montparnasse?" he repeated eyes widening. A fire ignited in his stomach, his hands shot out to very gently grab hold of her shoulders, trying his hardest not to shake some sense into her. "You were going to go back to that thug?!"

"I have nowhere else to go…I can't stay here…" and yet her dark eyes refused to meet his, almost as though it was dawning upon her just how stupid an idea it really was and yet was far to stubborn to simply let the problem go.

"Don't do this…at least don't run to _him_…_Him_ of all people! The man who was quite happy to _murder_ me over a silly _waistcoat_!"

"Well I can't stay here!" She barked, shoving him away with uncharacteristic force "Not with the man who breaks my heart with every glance and the man who can't seem to stop _kissing_ me whenever it's convenient!"

Suddenly he felt a wave of rage wash over him "Wait a minute! Don't pin this all on me! You asked me to kiss you! You kissed me back!"

"I was drunk-" she started but she was quickly cut off.

"We _both_ were… and you were upset...and I...Well..." He tone softened slightly as he contemplated telling her that he had grown fond of her in the short time he'd known her…That he loved the way she bit her lip or tucked that pesky piece of hair behind her ear. That the fastest way to make him smile was to see her grinning back at him. He contemplated telling her how their relationship confused him. One moment she was his friend, the next he was looking after, then he'd wonder if they could be something more. That she had crept into his head at night more than once.

"You like having female company..." She glared at him, her voice full of venom. Her eyes narrowing and her small hands twisting into fists, knuckles poking out barely covered by skin.

"Yes _that's_ the reason! That's _always_ the reason!" He snapped in retaliation. Shocked by the sudden overwhelming urge to burst into tears. The comment entered his stomach like a knife. Twisting in the wound. That was how she saw him. That's how everybody saw him. As someone who would only care for the physical, not what was inside a person_. _He'd heard the whispers. The jokes his friends would make about his relationships behind his back. Meant clearly in fun, but ran round in his head. Scratching at the walls, whispers growing into deafening shouts. How women would steer clear thinking that all he wanted was to collect girls virginities like playing cards. Of course she saw him like the rest did. Why on earth would she have any reason to believe differently?

She saw his expression change and how his entire body had sagged. She backed off slightly, the wind knocked from her sails. "I'm sorry. That…that wasn't fair…I didn't mean"

He cut her off with small grunt of forgiveness. Completely incapable of finding the energy to keep arguing with her.

"What _are_ we Courfeyrac?" She asked her voice lowering to a whisper "I don't know where I stand with you…" she contemplated telling him how he would creep into her thoughts. Every now and again taking over the role that Marius would typically play. How both times he had kissed her were constantly popping up in her head when she least expected it.

"We're friends…At least I thought we were…"

"So that kiss…Did it mean anything to you..._anything at all_?"

"No." He lied "Did it mean anything to you?"

"No." She lied.

They stood looking at each other, the silence almost impossible to describe. A tension neither could fully place. He looked down into her eyes and hers gazed back, unblinkingly into his. The others gaze unnerved the receiver due to the sheer intensity. Their hands twitched as though they were about to grab the other but they couldn't force their fingertips to reach out that extra few inches and make skin brush skin.

"We'll call it a kiss between friends…A silly drunken mistake and we shouldn't worry about it anymore." He mumbled, something inside him letting go of something he couldn't place.

"We'll be friends. We won't let the line get blurred again. We'll be friends. Nothing more, nothing less." Her hand reached out and very gently touched his arm. The barrier being broken he gently pulled her into a hug.

* * *

><p><strong>Once again thanks for reading, hopefully the next chapter will up quicker :D<strong>

**Please leave a review :D**


	10. Time passes

**Thanks so much for all the views and reviews. I love seeing what people say.**

**Please continue leaving reviews :)**

* * *

><p>The weeks following the second stupid kiss were slightly uncomfortable. They both closed themselves off from the other. Silently letting jokes slip away that once would have been spoken – the recipient being gently hugged whilst her giggles mixed with his chuckles. However as Spring turned to Summer, the walls of unease managed to fall away and the two felt like they were barely out of each other's company, their mantra<em> "We'll be friends, nothing more, nothing less" <em>never leaving their seemed to bring out the playful side of each other. Almost as though they testing the boundaries of their "_friendship and nothing more." _Even though the boundaries were clearly stated, it was almost as if they wanted to go over the line.

They were constantly around each other. He would hug her when she wasn't expecting it and pull her onto his lap during Les Amis de l'ABC. She would tease him about his hair and hide his cravats, criticizing his clothes. He managed to sweet talk Musichetta into letting her work behind the bar at the Café Musain and earn an honest wage for once in her life.

Although the presence of a certain street urchin was starting to have a serious effect on his love life.

His eyes were locked on a stunning brunette with sparkling eyes who was sitting alone at the table by the window. She was perched on her chair with a silent confidence that flowed from every pore. Her pale, delicate hand reached for her drink, a gentle tinkling occurring as her long nails came into contact with the glass. Her soft pink lips were slightly pouted, resting gently upon each other to get the best effect. Her blue eyes twinkling by the low light of the café. She was more than aware of her good looks. Those looks combined with her fierce confidence was a deadly combination.

"Good evening." He slid effortlessly into the chair across from her. His smile bright enough to light the café several times over. "Can I get you a drink?"

Her eyes looked up from her drink and just for a split second went wide, almost as if she were shocked that he had chosen _her_ to offer a drink to. It was however the smallest of moments before she turned back to her glass and quickly smirking "I believe I already have one, Monsieur." Her attempt to shake him off came too late. He could see that this woman was interested. More than interested.

"I meant back at my place." He winked, his hand on the table reaching for hers. His grin stretched from ear-to-ear. The cat that got the cream. His smile more than a little wolfish. His eyes darkened with the primal rush that came with "the chase."

"My, my someone's eager…" she laughed but it was merrily rather than scornful "I'm Arielle." Her hand extended towards him, he then enclosed her delicate fingers with both of his warm palms.

"You can call me Courfeyrac."

"Is that your real name?"

"Maybe?" he winked again, gently shaking her hand in a warm greeting.

The hunt was almost insultingly easy for Courfeyrac. He was deliciously charming – if he didn't say so himself. Her wall of defence was falling far quicker than he'd anticipated, body language moving from distant and cold to practically draping herself over the table, clutching his hand, her entire body leaning in his favour. He felt a bitterness in his stomach – he was needed _the chase_. This girl falling into his arms wasn't doing anything for him. He wanted someone to argue with him. Someone to bounce off his ideas and options. Someone who had enough respect in themselves not to fall for the same old tired clichés but to call him out on them.

Her conversation had quickly melted into physical desires. She admired his face, his eyes his hair, but not him. She'd not asked him about interests or opinions. She was just like the others. However she was beautiful, she clearly didn't want a real relationship, just a night of fun. That's what he wanted – wasn't it? He picked up his coat and offered the girl his arm and they made to leave the café when a pair of thin arms wrapped around his waist.

"Courfeyrac?" Eponine had appeared from nowhere and was hugging him tightly. A huge happy grin on her face "I'm pregnant!"

"What?!" You told me you'd been single for a year!" The Arielle looked at Eponine, completely shocked.

"I-I…She's _kidding_…" He snapped. He hated it when Eponine would cock-block him in such a manor.

He wriggled out of her grip and almost running over to the other girl, trying in vain to put his arm back around her. Eponine grabbed his sleeve. "Courfeyrac, how could you just leave me…especially with the baby on the way!" her dark eyes filled with tears. She grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach "You promised to support me! You promised you loved me…"

The girl looked incredulously at the scene "I can't believe I almost fell for _that_!" she grabbed a drink from a nearby table and threw it into his face. The alcoholic beverage splashing all over his face and the front of his shirt. He stared in horrified silence, making no move to remove the drink from his face. Arielle glared at him for a second before storming off, slamming the café door behind her with such force the pictures on the wall shook.

Upon hearing Eponine stifled attempts to hide her laughter he rounded on her, torn between being genuinely angry or extremely amused. "God I _hate_ it when you do that!"

"You can do better Courfeyrac!" That smirk wrapped around her lips, handing him a napkin to clean himself up "She was all breasts and no brain."

"I would have enjoyed finding that out for myself." _Not that he considered breasts and little brain was necessarily a bad thing! _A slightly goofy smile appeared at his mouth, his eyes drifting off. She had, had quite the figure.

"You total _arse_ Courfeyrac!" She playfully smacked him on the arm, bringing him back to reality. "How your tricks actually get women into bed I'll never figure out..."

"You love it really!" He laughed, as she made to walk away he wrapped his arms around her from behind. Lifting her right off the floor. He was no longer taken aback by how he could feel her ribs through her clothes, for now he could barely feel them. Her legs kicked happily trying not to laugh. "Don't deny the laughter dear, it's easier just to go with the flow!" He smirked right in her ear.

"Put me down you idiot!" She bit down on her lip trying hard not to let the massive grin inside her show. "I'm trying to _work_!" too late the laughter had escaped.

"I'm encouraging you to take a break, I'm being chivalrous!"

She squirmed about in his grip until she was facing him, a playful smile on her lips "Chivalrous or misogynistic?"

"Chivalrous….Always chivalrous." He smirked hugging her a little tighter. Then , from her curls, he caught just the hint of that familiar smell. "You're wearing my bloody cologne again." He laughed.

"No I'm not!" she her cheeks flushed scarlet. He noticed for the first time in how the passing time had been generous to her. Her painfully thin face had filled out a little since she had begun living with him.

"Yes you are! I can smell it on you!" He put her down, smiling to show that he wasn't really angry with her. "You are aware that stuff costs a fortune."

"Can the little rich boy not afford it?" She winked playfully at him "Speaking of money." She fished a slip of paper from her dress pocket "Here. I was given my first payment and well…I owe you so much… "

"Eponine….I can't take this." He looked down at the slip of paper she was pressing into his palm.

"Yes you can." She closed his fingers around the paper. "I never wanted to live off you. It's time I started to give back some of what I owe you. The dresses, the food, the board…I am in your debt in more ways than one."

"I will not take your money."

"Yes you will. You're a good man Courfeyrac and I know after all we've been through that you still see me as someone who needs help but I don't anymore. You helped me out of that life…Now I have to pay you back. I need to stand on my own feet, so eventually I will pay you back everything I've taken from you."

"I never thought of you being in my debt."

"But I am." She gently pushed his hand closer "So please, take this…"

"If you insist…But you don't owe me anything Eponine."

"I do…I really do…"

"Courfeyrac!" both jumped apart. "Stop flirting with the staff please." Musichetta was grinning that knowing smile of hers before disappearing behind the bar again.

"In that case I shall try my luck elsewhere." He grinned at Eponine. He seized his coat from the chair, tipped his hat in her direction and winked again before disappearing out the door.

"I'll have a whiskey waitress." The voice shocked her back into reality. Tugging her gaze away from the door and turning it upon the owner of the voice. Gavrouche was standing there, shooting her that wicked, crooked smirk. "Go on Ep. Throw ya brother a bone."

"Food yes. Alcohol no." She said with a small smile, ruffling his knotted hair with her fist. She stepped up to the bar "Musichetta…I hate to ask you this but…Could you make something for my brother…I'd offer you money from my pay check…but Courfeyrac just took it you can take it from next months if you like…"

She held up her hand "Think nothing of it...You are part of this family now…that means he is to. Besides…" she smiled at the younger girl "a sandwich is hardly going to bankrupt us. It's your break anyway...So take five sweetie…" Then she disappeared. Eponine dutifully took a seat at a nearby table and watched as Gavrouche clambered into the chair facing her.

* * *

><p>Later that night she woke from another nightmare, in a cold sweat. Tears fell from her eyes but she roughly brushed them away letting out a shaky sigh… D<em>on't cry Eponine….Whatever you do…Please don't cry! Don't let that bastard back into your head! <em>She could still remember her father's face from her dream. He horrible crooked sneer. The small, yellowing, pointed teeth bared. His hands –with their large rough palms and thick fingers, the hands covered in scars and scrapes. The way they would hold her down. Hold her by the arm, the waist, the neck, the hair. How they would strike her again and again. She had grown unaccustomed to the life she had lead. She grown resigned to her fate. Then Courfeyrac had offered her another way to go so that her nightmares would remain just that. Nightmares. Part of her wanted to go through to him. Thank him once again for all that he'd done for her but noises from his room pulled her from her thoughts. .

His voice murmuring something and then distinctly female giggles. It didn't take a genius to figure out what was happening behind that closed door.

She scolded herself for being surprised. The situation she awoke to was not uncommon, or unexpected. He'd still been out on the prowl when she'd gone to bed. Clearly the hunt was a success and even if she couldn't hear what was happening behind closed doors – at least not properly. She shifted uncomfortably under her blanket. Feeling like a dirty little pervert for being able to hear everything. Images flashing before her eyes, of Courfeyrac and that beautiful girl together. Kissing. Touching. Skin brushing skin. Bodies entwining in the soft light that was spilling out from beneath the door. She rolled over completely unable to drift off. Their voices keeping her there in the moment. With the angry rush in her stomach. Instead she sat up, let out a soft moan and decided to go make herself a cup of tea.

"I have earplugs if you like 'Ponine."

The voice came as such a shock she nearly dropped the sugar. "Marius…you startled me." She let out a nervous giggle before turning to look at him leaning on the doorframe, wearing a sleepy smile. His dark hair flopped into his eyes. She turned that look appearing on her, the one that if he were to truly look, he would see what she was trying to tell him.

"You learn to live with that…Well at least I have…Usually he's kind enough to let people drift off to sleep first…Still easier to be prepared." She barely noticed what he said, her eyes focusing on his soft, pink lips and the way the moved to form words. The adorable freckles upon his face. He did look somewhat like Montparnasse but his features were softer. Kinder. The innocence and sweetness that shone from him.

The silence brought her back "Monsieur Marius, I can cope…but thank you."

"Well if you change your mind…" he placed the spare earplugs on the kitchen table, before stepping over and taking over the tea-making, taking the cup from her hand. As his skin brushed hers, she felt her cheeks and yet at the same time Courfeyrac popped into her head. The numerous times he had taken her hand, his thumb brushing against the back of her palm. Her heart began to race and her breath caught in her throat. Her cheeks began to flush deeper, so much so that she turned away. "Enjolras was saying earlier how all these mistresses…" Marius' voice was still making noises. His lips were moving but she wasn't paying attention to what they were saying. She just stood in a confused trance, mug in hand. Wondering why Courfeyrac always appeared in her thoughts this way.

The tea was soon finished and when they could no longer hear noises from behind the bedroom door so decided to call it a night.

* * *

><p>Eponine was the first awake a few hours later, she rose and went to make herself another cup of tea. Half asleep she stirred it gently, appreciating the gentle tinkle of the spoon on china.<p>

"Oh…Good morning." Came a somewhat discomfited voice from the door. Eponine turned to find Courfeyracs date standing there, wearing Courfeyracs robe. Her blonde hair tumbling down her back. Her slender hand was resting on the door frame. She was almost shimmering slightly in the light streaming through the window. Her big blue eyes blinked back at her looking almost annoyed "Please tell me you aren't his wife…"

"No!" Eponine laughed gently "Goodness no! I'm just a friend fallen on hard times…I am no threat to you…"

The girls eyes looked her up and down, taking in the stuck up bed hair and scruffy nightgown – the one thing that Eponine had insisted on buying herself, _'It's my nightware, you picking it would be weird…almost like you buying me underwear." _The girl then smirked murmuring something that sounded suspiciously like "I can see _that_ sweetheart!" Eponine glared at her but decided against fighting with Courfeyracs date – for if she was like the others, she would never be seen again.

"I'm Sophie."

"Eponine."

The girl simply raised an eyebrow as if wondering why this information could possibly interested her and why this little girl would bother passing it on.

"Mam'zelle. Good morning…" he pulled the girl into his arms from behind, gently burying his face into her neck. Desperately trying to remember her name…Amber? Claudette? Sylvie? Did it even matter…She wouldn't care for his name either. His brain was trying to tell him that this was foolish. That he should be growing out of these impulsive one night stands but he never could.

Her entire persona changed from cold and uninviting to a giggling schoolgirl. Her hand running up his arm before turning her head and gently kissing him on the lips "_Monsieur_ your roommate's here."

"'Ponine doesn't mind. Do you 'Ponine?" He grinned that charming half smirk at her before going back to his date.

Eponine she couldn't take her eyes off the pair for five or six seconds. A lead weight hit her stomach before she quickly gave the couple an uncomfortable nod "Oh, don't mind me…" she took her mug and quickly exited.

Courfeyrac _could_ have noticed how swiftly she had left him alone with his "date". He could have noticed the expression of her face – blinking back something. Maybe tears, maybe it was simply her trying to hold her tongue about how she didn't approve of his date. He could have noticed. He probably _should_ have noticed.

However His date smiled at him. She had a gorgeous smile. Soft pink lips, bright, straight teeth and the way her lips twisted upward and the dimples at the corners of her mouth. Besides Eponine would have been honest with him. She wouldn't stand about and let something happen she wasn't happy with. So he allowed himself to be distracted. He spun her by the waist catching her again in his arms. His hand slipped further and further down her back as his mouth collided with hers in a deep and passionate kiss


	11. Mother and Father

**Once again sorry for the delay in writing, was once again working through writers block, but I have a clearer idea for the next chapter so hopefully it'll be up quicker. **

**Also apologizeing to the people who followed this story who probably got two email updates for this chapter. I uploaded the wrong draft so deleted it…oops **

**Once again please, please review. I love hearing what you guys think :D**

**xxx**

The apartment was clean, all of his assignments were finished so Courfeyrac could final put his feet up. He kicked off his shoes, flung himself onto the sofa and let out a happy sigh. Just wanting to loose himself in the soft cushions. He inwardly debated getting Eponine a bed. She was paying him her share of the rent (well as much as she could afford to give and as much as he would take from her), and even though she couldn't have a room of her own she at least deserved a _bed_…Maybe she could share his - _No Courfeyrac_! That would be pushing their boundaries! He didn't want to do something stupid. Alright so she couldn't share his bed but she should at least get her own. He could swap the sofa for a bed, put cushions on it during the day perhaps…

There was a knock at the door and when Courfeyrac threw it open his jaw hit the floor.

"Mother?!"

"Yes it's me. Don't look so shocked darling." She rolled her eyes "I just wanted to meet this delightful fiancée you told me about…"

"Well…I…um…"

It was at that exact moment that Eponine walked through the door after a ten hour shift, she looked absolutely exhausted. Her hair was falling out of its bun and her make-up was smudged slightly where she'd rubbed her eyes on the way home. She had never had more perfect timing.

"Here she is…" Courfeyrac beamed running to her and wrapping an arm around her and kissing her cheek, before Eponine could question his actions or alternatively – slap him. Hard. He hugged her a little closer and started to move "Mother if you don't mind. I'll just borrow _my fiancée_ for two minutes I haven't seen her all day." And with that he pulled her into the kitchen.

He wasn't going to lie. She looked absolutely furious, her teeth bared in an animalistic snarl "Fiancée?! Courfeyrac! We discussed this! _Boundaries_!"

He bit his lip, and gently touched her arms trying to let her know to quieten down "I'm sorry…I'm really sorry! I had my mother over for coffee last week and she noticed the dresses in my closet and your things in the bathroom…and some things that a girl left and…well…She always hated how I have so many dates-"

"One night stands!" she snapped still furious about constantly having beautiful girls about the place, looking at her like she was a pet with flees and no matter how hard she showed him she didn't like it he kept bringing them home and showing them off. Kissing them in front of her, hugging them in front of her. Emphasising that their friendship boundaries were always needed because he couldn't see the way she would sometimes look at him. A look that she hadn't shared with another in a long time.

"_Dates_! Well…I told her I had a fiancée." He grabbed hold of her hands "Please Eponine….Please just play along. I just want to make her happy…"

"Courfeyrac…" She groaned wanting nothing more than to simply put her feet up and have a nap before dinner and avoid the whole situation completely.

"Please. I'll do anything." He gently squeezed her hands, brushing a thumb across the back of her hand. His eyes large and desperate.

She sighed unable to really say no to him, then she made the mistake of looking into his eye, his beautiful, big eyes. She lost her words for almost a full minute and any semblance of denying his request fell away "I suppose I do owe you still for taking me in…" she tried to smile but just wanted the butterflies to disappear, rather than beating incessantly against the wall of her stomach. Trying to fly free. "Just please don't make it a regular thing…." She wasn't sure she could cope.

"Thanks 'Ponine." He slipped a simple gold ring off his finger and slipped it onto hers "Now…If you were to be my wife we need a couple more things…" He very gently wiped the make-up from under her eyes, then reached behind her head and very gently removed her hair from its bun. He allowed the dark hair to tumble down her back before reaching back and moving the curls so that they could once again frame her face. His hands gently cupped her face as their eyes locked, his blue ones staring into her brown. Both feeling a jolt of electricity. "Beautiful." He whispered, quickly releasing her face, taking her hand in his once again and leading her to his mother.

"Mother…My fiancée, Eponine."

Eponine gave the woman an awkward smile and offered her hand "Madame, it is an honour to meet you."

The woman looked her up and down with a sense of distaste leaving the hand where it was "Yes, lovely to meet you _dear_." The word was full of bitterness. What on earth was her boy doing marrying her. She looked like she'd been fished out of a gutter somewhere for crying out loud. Far too rough around the edges to be marrying into _her_ family! Everything about the girl screamed recovering from poverty – even the tough texture of her hands and her little bitten nails. Her eyebrow raised. So this was who her son had chosen. Despite the numerous socialites he had introduced to her. Of all the beautiful girls full of wit and charm he chose _her_?!

The clock ticked past painfully slowly. Courfeyrac trying desperately to make conversation with his mother and her feeding very little into it, Eponine contributing nothing at all, worried about opening her mouth and saying something stupid. After half an hour or so of the dancing around each other Courfeyrac politely excused himself to go to the bathroom. Madame de Courfeyrac and Eponine sat in complete silence, Eponine shuffling in her seat. Madame de Courfeyrac took her hands in hers once again.

"My dear…I'm going to be very honest with you. Perhaps to the point of cruelty but it must be said. I love my son and I _want_ to appreciate his choices but I'm going to be perfectly honest with you. This little love affair won't last. He saved you from the poverty and for now you're all he can think about-"

She spluttered slightly, shocked by the bluntness of her statement. "How do you know I-"

"These are not the hands of a well brought up woman my dear. They are rough and mistreated! You're covered in scars-"

"He asked me to marry him...He obviously sees me as worthy!" the insults felt like she was being stabbed in the heart. It was as though she was being reminded that she wouldn't be good enough for any man in this world.

"You appeal to his daft hero complex he has, but he'll see the light soon and then we can get him back on track with a charming, pretty, educated girl…rather than sewer filth!" her eyebrow raised slightly "I'll make sure of that!"

"No wonder your father refused to come today! Hanging around with scum like her is exactly why he-"

There was a slam and Courfeyrac stood, looking livid, having overheard their entire conversation. "How _dare_ you! How dare you come into my home….and call my friend—" he hurried to correct himself "my fiancée _scum_…and don't talk to me about Father!"

"I came here to be able to tell him all about your good, respectable woman. One who could talk you out of all these silly ideas of revolution. Rather than some ridiculous thing you found in the street!"

"I will not be talked out of my silly ideas! I have a mind of my own Mother! I won't just drop my beliefs for a pretty girl!" he felt like he was back being a gangly teenager trying to word his thoughts at the dinner table. "I thought you thought higher of me than that?" He made to drop it but couldn't let one thing go. Not with all the thoughts in his head. Not the way he thought of her. Not after seeing her struggle. Not after seeing her blossom the way she had. "And also Eponine, is not some ridiculous little _thing_. Yes she came from humble beginnings but that doesn't make her any less worthy of respect!" He was pacing back and forth in front of his mother "Also she isn't my fiancée! She's a friend of mine and I made her lie to try and make you happy—Don't you smile at that! You would be lucky to have her for a daughter in law!" he looked at Eponine who was standing with her mouth wide open as though she couldn't figure out what to say. "She's strong and compassionate and sometimes I think she's one of the only women I've been friends with that has seen past the money and the charm. She actually _knows_ me! A lot more than you and Father!" He sighed angrily. "Mother, why can't you and father just accept me for who I am…and who I'm friends with!"

She lips twisted into a bitter frown "I should go."

"Mother…"

"No. You've made it very clear that you have chosen your ridiculous notion of revolution and some whore over your family!"

"That isn't what I—" but he couldn't finish his sentence because Eponine cut in. Looking angry and tired of staying mute.

She stood up. "If you abandon him for that...Then you're really are as heartless and cruel as I thought. You're abandoning him because he dares to love someone who isn't like you?! That he dares to look past what you've taught him and formulate his own ideas!" She walked right up to her, her heart full of new found courage "You remember this! One day you'll come back, and you'll realise that he deserves better mother then you! You don't deserve to have a son like him! It's about time you remembered that!"

Madame de Courfeyrac looked the pair up and down snorted rudely and slamming the door behind her. He stared at the door for almost a full minute before collapsing into a chair, trying not to break down in front of her "I'm so, so sorry 'Ponine…My family and I…It's complicated."

She said nothing, simply sitting next to him and hugging him close "It'll be alright…" she whispered gently. "You didn't have to defend me like that…"

"You didn't have to defend me either, but it's what we do." He gently hooking an arm around her waist and hugging her back "Besides…She had no right to say shit like that about you…You deserve better."

"So do you." She put her head on his shoulder, then to lighten the mood she added "but you could find a much better fiancée then me…"

"You know what I really don't think I could 'Ponine." He laughed, trying to ignore his quickening pulse and heart beating like it was about to burst from his chest and confess everything to her. Confess how he wouldn't mind having a fiancée like her in the slightest.

XXX

Three days after Eponine had the "joy" of meeting Courfeyracs mother, he had the pleasure of meeting her father. The café was full to the brim, all the Les Amis de l'ABC had decided to stay back for a drink – with the exception of Enjolras who appeared to take the invitation of a few drinks to simply mean a longer meeting and was caught in a heated discussion with Combeferre about strategies. Eponine was being worked off her feet as Musichetta was trapped behind the bar with the students and there was nobody else to help clear the tables or take orders. The other waitresses weren't on that evening or off with a stomach bug.

Thenardier hadn't intended for this to be the night that he confronted his "little girl". It had been pure coincidence that had found money in the street and planned on getting himself a hot meal. Then of course he had seen _her_. His daughter was fatter than he remembered. Her face was fuller, her arms were thicker and her stomach looked wider. Her skin looked less shallow and was pinker rather than the sickly yellow he remembered. She was healing. Soon nobody would even be able to guess that she had been a child of the street. For some reason this made his blood boil. In that moment he loathed her. How dare she crawl out of the sewers and leave him to rot! How dare she begin to heal! How dare she have a life of riches that he deserved! His first instinct was to grab hold of her when she passed his table but instead he hid his face in his menu and waited to get her alone.

He waited until she ducked outside to empty the dustbin and followed her. Allowing her to go round the corner, and leaning against the wall, sticking his hands in his ragged pockets. His lips twisting into a sickening smirk. Positioning himself so she wouldn't be able to escape back inside.

He loved watching her face when she came back round the corner. Her bright happy smile melted away turning to a look of worry and – though she would deny it until the end of her life – fear. He waited a few seconds, allowing every single bad thought to run through her head. Then he spoke, his voice soft and dangerous. "So this is where you've been hidin'…as a waistress in a shitty little café."

"Leave. Me. Alone." She hissed, she somehow managed to push past him and head back inside but his hand shot out to seize Eponine by the arm, hang closing around the muscle and bone like a vice.

"What's your hurry?!" He snarled, pulling his daughter closer and away from the door "No time t' chat?"

"Get off me!" she snapped trying to pull free.

"That all y' got to say t' your ol' man?!" He asked, that twisted smirk curling around his thin lips. His hand tightening on his daughters arm to the extent that she let out an audible sound of pain. He just laughed "Don' be a drama queen, you little brat! It's not like anybody actually cares enough t' come help ya."

Suddenly the door swung open to show Courfeyrac, had been coming to see she was alright and had overheard the end of the conversation. His entire body was tense and he looked livid "I believe she told you to get _off_!" He strode over, wrenched the mans hand away from 'Ponines arm and pulled her behind him "Now get lost."

"He's sweet Eponine. Such a loyal little guard dog!"

"If by which you mean I'll protect her from bastards like you then, yes, I'm her fucking guard dog!" he growled through clenched teeth.

He felt her hand tense on his bicep "Please Courfeyrac…Just…Don't get involved...

"I'm not going to let creeps like him hurt you!"

Thenardier took a few steps forward so he and Courfeyrac were almost nose to nose "I ain't a random creep though pretty boy…Am I Eponine?"

"He's my father Courfeyrac…" she whispered feeling like she couldn't hate her family more if she tried, her had tightened on his arm, he wasn't sure if the gesture was one out of fear or protective instinct.

"Good." He whispered "There is something I've been meaning to give you."

His fist came from nowhere and collided with Thenardiers face, there was a sickening crunch as the blow sent the man flying onto the street. Thenardier slowly got to his feet, his head rising, Blood was streaming from his broken nose and was dripping from his chin. His face contorted into a sneer "You'll pay for that _boy_!"

"No!" she shouted practically throwing herself between them, using herself as a human shield.

"Out of the way Eponine!"

"No." she stood strong, not breaking eye contact with the older man but keeping herself well aware of possible methods of attack. Courfeyracs hands protectively grabbed her arms, trying desperately to steer her out of harm's way.

"I said _out of the way_!" His hand rose high as though to strike 'Ponine. Just for a second, just one second, she reverted back in time. She shrunk back to being a frightened little girl scared of her father hand. Involuntarily she let out a tiny whimper as she cringed back into Courfeyrac.

There was a moment of total silence, the three of them were completely still. "Don't you _dare_ raise your hand to her…" Courfeyracs voice had dropped to a deadly whisper. When only a derogatory snort met him he gently pushed 'Ponine out of the way and he punched him hard in the face, then in the stomach. Over and over. All the anger he felt towards this scum flew forth, his fists were whirlwinds. Hands meeting flesh again and again. How _dare_ this monster even _threaten_ his Eponine? Thenardier was trying to fight back, but a fire had irrupted inside Courfeyrac and there was no way the bastard was going to stop him. How dare he even _think_ about striking her!

She abruptly pulled him off her father and shoved him back through the café door and pulling him through the sea of onlookers into the back room "What the hell did you do that for?! You idiot! You _idiot_!" she shouted hitting him hard across the arm.

She made to take another swing but he firmly grabbed onto her wrists. "I was defending you!"

"I didn't ask you to defend me from him!" She snapped pulling free.

"You deserve to be defended 'Ponine!"

"People don't cross him and live!" She shouted. "If he went after you…I-I'd never forgive myself!" She crumbled before him and all of the colour left her face. Her entire body dissolving into trembles. The worry and fear escaped from her eyes in frightened tears. _I can't lose you…_

He gently reached out to touch her, trying to sooth her "Shhh…Shhh…It's alright 'Ponine…"

"I-It was fine when he didn't know who you were but now he knows your face and you attacked him and…and…I can't lose you Courfeyrac…I just _can't_!" _I don't know what I'd do without you! Not when I might just be…_

"Hey...Hey…It's alright…He's gone now…and I'm not going anywhere." He assured softly stroking a tear from her face.

"I'm not worth it. I'm not worth you being in trouble because of me…" _I can't lose you…_

"You are Eponine!"

Suddenly she was hugging him, her arms wound tightly around his neck and he was lifting her right off the ground. He buried his face in her curls, letting her familiar scent instantly calm him. The comforting smell of soap mixed with his cologne. He'd stopped telling her not to wear it – besides it suited her more than him anyway… He pulled away tears forming in his eyes, he hated seeing her so vulnerable and scared. It wasn't the Eponine he knew. The 'Ponine in his embrace, the 'Ponine who looked so lost and so frightened…Frightened for _him_. For _his_ life. She was a stranger to him. "I'll be fine. I promise…I'm not going to let him hurt you and I'm not going to leave you on your own…Not again…"

XXX

She insisted on finishing her shift - staying late to make up for the time that she wasted with her father then Courfeyrac. Musichetta had tried to send her home but she refused, claiming to need to money but really just trying to keep her mind off the whole situation. Courfeyrac refused to leave her there and instead sat at a table and waited. Only speaking when ordering a coffee when someone tried to make him leave his seat. He couldn't take his eyes off her. She seemed calm, almost cheerful but he could see the worry behind her smile and how she would look at the door whenever anyone came in.

The hours passed, feeling like days but eventually she allowed herself to leave. After they got through the door the façade of being perfectly alright was dropped, so she looked exhausted and close to tears. He very gently took her small hand in his "Come on, you shouldn't be alone tonight…Come sleep in my bed…"

"B-but _boundaries_…" she whispered, gently touching his cheek_. Don't make me sleep next to you…Not when I might just be…_

His hand reached up to clutch hers "I promise I won't try anything…I just don't think you should be alone tonight." In an attempt to cheer her up he swept Eponine up into his arms.

"You idiot…" she laughed, but didn't fight him instead she cuddled up close to him and laid her head on his shoulder.

He realized in that moment just how much he loved the way her head fit so neatly where his neck met his shoulder. He gently set her on the bed and allowed her to climb under the blanket before getting under himself. He had every intent of not touching her, or even going anywhere near her, but he found himself with Eponine's arm around his stomach and her head resting on his chest.

"Hey…Boundries." He laughed pulling her into a proper embrace.

"Well we're already breaking the rules…" she cuddled into him a little, reaching up and gently kissing his cheek before cuddling into his chest.

"True." He gently kissed the top of her head "Night 'Ponine…"

That abrupt feeling inside her rose again. The warmth rising from his feet all the way up to her heart. She had the sudden urge to tell her everything that had been on her mind. Exactly how much he meant to her_. Just tell him. …_ "Courfeyrac…This is going to sound really silly but…" She trailed off realizing that he was already fast asleep...

_It's for the best he doesn't feel the same way…_


	12. Eggs and Flour

**Again **_**really**_** sorry for the delay. Turns out I didn't know what I wanted to write after all…and since some of you *cough* Guest *cough* have been very determined that I update I have pushed through writers block once again and here's the result.**

**Mainly a fluffy chapter but will lead to some drama I promise :D**

**Please Read and Review – let me know what you like and what you hate so I can try and improve my writing in the future :D**

* * *

><p>Eponine realized that the tension had begun the morning after she'd fallen asleep in his arms, on the cusp of telling him about the confused mass that was her feelings that it happened.<p>

She contemplated getting up but realized that she'd woken to come across skin upon skin. At some point during the night the shirt had come off during the night, she was laying right on his bare chest. She had never seen him shirtless before and in the shallowest way possible it took her breath away. His chest was surprisingly defined, with strong rippling shoulders and abs. The whole image of him lying there, hair tousled, one arm behind his head, that glorious chest on full display and that, ever so slightly smug grin on his lips even in sleep. She felt a rush inside her that threw her entirely off guard. She had never felt a rush like that about anybody before. Even Montparnasse had not stirred up such emotion before.

"Morning Ponine…" Courfeyrac shot her a small, sweet smile, shifting slightly to make himself more comfortable. Dammit she couldn't stop staring at the way every tiny movement made the muscles move and twist into position. Her eyes glued to his forum and her breath catching in her throat.

It was almost a full minute before she realized he'd woken up, let alone spoken to her "M-morning."

"You're quite alright to stare Mam'zelle….I _am_ at the peak of physical fitness and well…" A cocky smirk danced upon his lips.

"Arse." She muttered, hitting him and flushing pink before choosing not to give the comment any further attention. "You really shouldn't have done that…"

"Told you I saw you staring… I was only pulling your leg 'Ponine." He shrugged "and besides it's nothing you haven't seen before…"

"No…I meant last night…With my father."

"I don't mind." He said softly unable to look her in the eyes. "Wasn't about to let him hurt you again."

"I didn't need you to rescue me." Eponine let out a small sigh, wishing the whole situation had never happened.

"Yes, but I wanted to rescue you…" His voice could barely be heard, his hands gently tousling her hair in a playful manner.

She laughed suddenly and with far more enthusiasm then was perhaps needed "Just think if someone walked in us now…"

He took in the whole scene and his laughter matched hers "I guess it would give someone the wrong impression…"

"I guess it would." She smiled slightly, making sure to pull away before she said something she'd regret later.

After that she became far more aware that the touch paper had been lit. His physical features were becoming more apparent. She couldn't seem to take her focus off his face, his eyes, his lips. Their two disastrous kisses kept creeping into her head. If he hadn't realized that she didn't want to go that far. If _she_ had wanted to go that far…

_He's just your friend! You've got to stop thinking about him like this! He's just your friend! _

But was he just a friend? Courfeyrac had suddenly become master of mixed messages and confusing signals. Perhaps he had been that way all along. Perhaps it was only now that she'd been able to see it but that combined with her frustration was putting a magnifying glass up to every single tiny interaction.

The majority of her had become resigned to the fact that her silly little crush would remain nothing more than a silly little crush and yet despite this part of her burned to fight for him. To simply put her feelings out there and see if he was interested. Sometimes she would just look at him. Then think about having the courage to walk up, take his hand in hers, lock onto those stunning eyes and whisper _"Sometimes Courfeyrac I believe I would like to kiss you…"_

The other half of her screamed about when he would trot out the latest one night stand. The girls that never stayed too long. The girls whose names she couldn't remember. She simply referred to them as Mam'zelle if they were referred to anything at all. They would never actually care for her remembering her name. To them she was scum. She had no idea how every person who came in her life could instantly guess about her struggle with poverty but they all could. Their looks said it all: _Why would a man like him put up with a flea-bitten mutt like her?_

_He's just your friend! You've got to stop thinking about him like this! He's just your friend!_

_She's just your friend! You've got to stop thinking about her like this! She's just your friend! _

But _was_ she? He would remember every time his hand would linger on her arm a split second too long or the hugs that would last a little too long to be considered merely friendly. The gentle kisses he would place upon her cheek or forehead that were probably just a sign of brotherly affection but instead felt romantic and protective. How she had the ability to make him feel like the center of the universe and a pathetic child in the same moment.

His mind kept playing out scenarios where they hadn't been interrupted. Although this wasn't some idolized fantasy. He could picture their first time – if they were ever to have a first time – would be awkward and nervous but at the same time he just didn't care. All he could picture was that beautiful smile looking up at him, them laughing at the awkwardness that would be falling away. It would be gentle and loving and…_No Courfeyrac….Neither of you really want this!_

To take his mind off these increasingly graphic thoughts he decided to keep his hands busy.

"I didn't know you could bake." She teased playfully.

"There are many sides to me Mam'zelle. Defying traditional gender roles is one of them." He simply smirked, that handsome rouged smile as he reached up to get ingredients from the top shelf. _Dammit Eponine stop thinking of him shirtless! _"Besides, baking is incredibly relaxing you'll find. Something about beating some ingredients with a spoon is very therapeutic. You can take all your frustrations out on some harmless ingredients that won't insult you or fight back."

He himself had some frustrations to work out for everything she did frustrated him. Until now he'd believed his affection to have been purely chaste. To the extent that he had written it off as sisterly love or friendship. That was purely by accident that he had begun to feel anything else towards her – with perhaps the exclusion of the second awkward kiss.

She understood the point of the exercise and frowned. "Courfeyrac are you wanting me to attack the ingredients to try and confront my father…"

"No." He looked as though the idea genuinely hadn't occurred to him. "I just thought you'd look cute covered in flower."

She couldn't shake the image of him as her Prince Charming. Always watching out for her. Always cheering her up when she was upset or worried.

Nobody had ever stepped in to defend her before. Ever. She kept remembering how he'd swept in, broken her father's grip on her arm and defended her honor - beaten a known criminal for her. She didn't need to be defended, she hadn't wanted to be defended, she'd managed her whole life alone, but having somebody else be the one to rescue her...even just once...Lit a candle inside her that she couldn't extinguish...

The second she was distracted white powder was flying towards her face. She let out a little scream of laughter shutting her eyes against it.

"I was right…You look very cute covered in flower." Courfeyrac was grinning that roguish smirk once again.

She laughed "Well then…_I_ think you'd look _really_ good with egg on your face." Before she was able to control herself the smooth cold egg was in her palm and her palm was against his forehead. The yoke dripped down his somewhat stunned face. Annoyingly she was right…Somehow the asshole managed to look really good, even with egg dripping down his cheeks.

"You're so going down for that."

"Take it out on the ingredients Courfeyrac. The ingredients that won't insult you or fight back." That mischievous glint was back in her eyes, and those adorable dimples were once again at the corner of her mouth.

"You are going down kid!" He laughed taking another fistful of flour and throwing it at her, it covered the both of them, turning their neat clothes white.

In retaliation she lobbed a handful of sugar in his direction "You're too _sweet_ for your own good."

"That was just _atrocious_ 'Ponine!" He seized an egg and pulled her into a head lock. She tried to struggle free but it was too late. His hand was crushing the egg straight into her hair.

Eponine let out a horrified squeak "I'm going to kill you!"

"We'll then we can't take any chances now can we?" He seized her by the waist and flung her over his shoulder. She laughed, squirming about under his arm but not putting too much effort into her escape.

"Put me down you idiot!"

"Marius!" He called out to the empty house "I caught me a household pest! I need rid of it!" He was barely unable to contain his chuckles of mirth. Why was it every time he held her too him it felt so normal and natural, even now with her tiny body flung over his shoulder.

She stopped squirming and asked "So, is this part of the baking or…"

"It's not in the recipe admittedly." He took up the recipe book with his free hand and scanned it. "Nope, no throwing girls over shoulder required." Taking her hint he gently set her down.

She gently reached up to wipe the egg from the corner of his mouth, her thumb very gently brushing his soft lips as she did so. "You really do look good covered in egg though." She breathed gently, eyes once again locking with him. The way they had a thousand times over.

"Y-yes…and you flour." He visibly gulped, gently reaching out and brushing her flour covered hair behind her ear.

A flush rushed to both their cheeks and the air was stolen from their lungs. They had been here so many times over the last few months. Perhaps the only way to continue was to close that couple of inches and make the lips, that they had been fascinated by, touch. Just a couple of inches more…

Courfeyrac pulled away, quickly wiping the mess from his face. "We've used up all the ingredients…I-I'll just go get more…"

"You don't have to…"

"N-no….I don't mind…" He seized his coat and almost ran out of the apartment leaving Eponine alone with her thoughts.

_I have to tell him… _Came a little voice from the back of her head as she began to clear up the mess.

She couldn't take the constant tension anymore. Situations of the two being so close, yet so far were becoming more frequent. She wasn't sure how she felt about him other than she couldn't stop thinking about it. About them. About _him_. Even if the conversation ended in them putting the awkwardness behind them she needed to know.

She couldn't live in the same house with all of these unanswered questions anymore. So she sat. Simply sitting in the kitchen waiting for him to return home and to get all of this confusion off her chest, her heart beating like a hummingbirds wings against her chest.

So she waited, alone in the now clean kitchen, for his return. One o'clock turned to two and two turned to three but she sat resiliently. He could avoid her forever…

The door opened and then closed quietly.

"Courfeyrac?" He was never this quiet returning from anywhere. Even in the early hours of the morning he would crash in, announce his presence and throw his bags to the floor with a clatter. "Listen can we just talk about last night…" Still no voice met her. Perhaps it wasn't him after all.

"Marius? You home?" Her voice echoed almost uncannily against the seemingly empty apartment. Surely it couldn't be Marius. He'd mentioned over breakfast that he was going to try and visit Cosette tonight. She also knew that even if he hadn't gotten to talk to her he would be at her gate, staring into her garden. She went through to the other room, to investigate.

"Courfeyrac if you're hiding to scare me it's not—" that moment was moment when, wiry yet strong arm wound itself around her pinning her elbows to her side and pulling her backwards so she collided with a wiry, strong body. The arm was scrawny but she could feel the tight muscle behind the sleeve that kept her in place like an iron bar. She attempted to struggle free, twisting and writing under the arm but she couldn't break her captors grip. She tried to let out a cry of anger but a filthy hand clamped over her mouth, muffling any and all sound.

She couldn't free herself from the arm tightening around her or free her mouth from under his hand. The act of silencing her became pointless. She refused give him the satisfaction that would come from screaming. Her feet scrambled to make contact with flesh. To stomp on his foot, to collided with his shin. Almost as if he realized her plan, he tugged her upwards so her feet weren't touching the ground. She was now at the same level as her captor.

His cheek brushed hers as the stubble scratching her face. Then came the voice to confirm her worst fears, the voice low and rasping, foul breath burning her face;

_"Where's Prince Charmin' to save you now?"_


	13. The Wolf and His Cub

**Oooh left you all on a cliff-hanger well here's the next part. I may come back and edit it at a later date but for now I'm happy with it.**

**Let me know what you guys all think and how I could improve my writing. Especially with violent chapters.**

***Trigger Warning* Lots of violence. Lots of abuse. If you are worried you might be triggered and want to skip this chapter then I will be more than happy to send you a very brief summary about what happened, just drop me a personal message **

* * *

><p>"You really should have watched your back, my girl..." Thenardier snarled, hand tightening over her mouth. Eponine was attempting to break his grip but he'd been well prepared when he grabbed her. Assuring her arms were rendered useless, pinned to her side. Her body was twisting and writhing trying to force him to drop her, or at least get him to release her mouth. The pressure of his arm was causing pain to spread through her body and panic to rise in her throat. He let out a soft evil chuckle. "There's no use fighting me 'Ponine." he spat the old pet name mockingly into her ear. "You've tried it before. We both know you come off worse." He added with a rotten smirk, making his face appear almost wolf like.<p>

"Right boys. Coast is clear." Thenardier called out, pulling Eponine aside to allow the Patron-Minette into the apartment. She tried to stay in view of the doorway as long as she possibly could, trying to stay where people could possibly see her. Her feet dragged along the floor trying to hold up her captor but in the end she lost the fight and the door was slammed closed, locking her inside.

In his brief second of distraction it struck her. Her small, sharp teeth sunk into her father's hand. Hard. It did the job. The pain in his hand caused him to cry out, pulling the hand from her mouth. His cry of pain turned to a snarl of unfiltered anger. He lunged forward, seizing her again. "Why you little-"

"Let me go!" She demanded trying once again to control the panic inside her.

"I'll deal with her. Start looking." He gave the nod for the gang to split up and start raiding the flat.

"How did you find me?" Her voice was little more than a horse whisper. She glared at him but knew better than to try and cry out. She was trying desperately to stop shaking, calm down and think rationally. Not that she wanted to give him the satisfaction of knowing she was afraid. She wasn't frightened for herself, but Courfeyrac was due home any minute. He may have been able to manage to take her father but he wasn't alone now. He had the rest of the gang with him…

"Followed you home from that shitty cafe" It was the easiest thing he'd ever done. "Told you, you should have watched your back."

"Take what you want and leave." She snapped. She scolded herself for being so careless. They had followed her! She didn't want to hand over all of her friends possessions, but she knew both lived modest lifestyle despite having access to larger funds. She figured the gang wouldn't be able to find anything too valuable. After all her petty thieves were not going to care for clothing and a few books.

Giving them what they want would make them leave. It wouldn't give Courfeyrac the chance to fight them. To attempt to protect her. Hopefully they'd be finished quickly. Looking for anything that could turn a profit.

It wasn't long before crashing could be heard from the two bedrooms. She should be concerned for herself; she should be worried about simply surviving. Yet hearing Courfeyrac and Marius' possessions being smashed felt like a knife to the gut. They'd taken her into their home and this was happening because she'd chosen to stay long past her welcome. If she'd only been able to stand on her own two feet then this wouldn't be happening.

Thenardier listened to the destruction for a couple of seconds before turning his attention back on a struggling Eponine "Now, you and I need to have a little conversation, my girl." He laughed, making sure to tighten his grip for emphasis.

"You're getting what you want." She snarled, rage and loathing bubbling in the pit of her stomach.

"See I don't think I am." His voice dropped to a soft and dangerous level "I don't think you've paid your old man his dues. You can't just walk out on your family, not without leaving a little security behind."

"Everything I own is here, just _take_ it!" She couldn't stop it, her voice had become loud and panicked in her fear and frustration. She was practically shouting. The hand was once again over her mouth cutting off anything else she'd planed on saying.

"Shut up!" He snarled lips curling back revealing his rotting teeth. Slowly removing his hand. "Or perhaps we'll wait until that pretty little boyfriend of yours comes home..."

"No" The soft cry shot out of her mouth. With one word showing more vulnerability then tears ever could.

A horrible laughter escaped him. "Maybe I should..." His smirk grew even wider "He still owes me for the nose!"

_The nose_! Of course! Somehow she managed to pull one of her arms free. Thrusting the elbow into his still bruised nose. She could hear the sickening crunch as she made contact. The warm blood began to flow. It had the desired effect. He let out a horrific cry arms releasing her.

The snarl came back on his lips, blood dripping from his still healing nose. "You're going to regret doing that my girl." She tried to run for the door but his hands reached out and seized her. Shoving her up against the nearest wall and forcing her to look him square in the eyes. The eyes from her nightmares were boring into hers, black and cold.

His free hand slowly and deliberately wiped the blood from his face, the other keeping her pinned to the wall.

He leant in. Close enough that his nose was almost touching hers. . A moment passed where he watched the fear grow in her eyes. That moment lasted for hours, the infinite possibilities of pain wracking her brain. He let the terror consume her. Just for that moment. Just for one terrifying moment.

His voice dropped to a rumbling whisper. His fingers curling into a fist. "It's about time you remembered who you're talking to!"

The power of the blow knocked her off balance so her head was slammed against the wall hard. Stars begun dancing before her eyes, struggling to adjust to the spinning world around her. She slumped on the ground, clutching her burning face, trying to catch her breath.

Still reeling from the shock she spat blood onto the carpet. Gathering all the strength she could muster Eponine pushed herself from the ground and looked him straight in the eyes He was not going to break her! Not again!

"_Asshole_!"

His foot collided with her stomach. The wind was knocked out of her as she was pushed back onto the floor. For a moment she struggled for air, gasping loudly and painfully as his foot hit her again. Stomach and liver preventing his foot from snapping her very spine in two. She gagged on the vomit creeping up her throat and the taste of bile in the mouth.

"You've been nothing but a disappointment to me since the day you were born, brat!" Her sheer determination not to be broken enraged him. How dare she fight! How dare she stay silent! _SCREAM DAMMIT!_

"And you've been nothing but a disappointment to me _father_!" the words grew into a crescendo until the last word escaped her, dripping with sarcasm.

"Since we're talking out the past…" He reached down and slowly removed his belt with a horrible smirk.

He raised it high then brought it down with a deafening CRACK. She hit the carpet once again, crumpling under the impact of the belt. She was trembling, taking in sharp, shallow breaths. The adrenaline that had kept her alive was quickly leaving her and everything was beginning to hurt. She refused to scream, she refused to cry and she refused let out anything to show her pain.

_Don't cry Eponine…They don't deserve to have made you cry. Don't give him the satisfaction!_

The belt hit her again, wrapping around her small frame. The buckle digging into her side and pulling through skin and muscle as easily as a knife through butter but she didn't scream. She gritted her teeth against the pain. _It'll be over soon, it'll be over soon._

Her arm wound around herself, trying in vain to form an armour. The fabric of her dress was slashed at her side. Her hand brushed it, plucking at the torn cloth. It gaped open showing a deep, bloody, rip in her skin. Tears fell from her eyes tried to hold them back…

His rasping voice penetrated her head but only just. _"Remember this Eponine?"_

She couldn't even look up at his face. She barely heard him. He was distracted! She tried to get to her feet, make another break for the door but he noticed movement bellow him. He kicked her hard in the back then stomped his foot down so she was forced onto her stomach. Movement would cause his foot to brush the gash, sending blinding pain through her. "Where do you think _you're_ going?" the belt was moving through his rotten hands again, tightening it. He raised his arm high and her eyes closed tight, bracing herself for the impact. CRACK! Her body betrayed her as an involuntary cry left her mouth before she could hold it back.

Before she had time to react further his hand twisted through her hair, taking a fistful of curls and dragging her to her feet. How she ended up against that wall she'd never quite remember. All she knew for sure was that her father had her limbs pinned down and that she had no way to get out from under him. "Now. Where does your boyfriend keep his cash?"

"I-I don't know!" She grunted trying, in vain, to struggle free.

"Don't lie to me!" he bellowed. She had forgotten the foul stench of his breath. The smell of whiskey and alcohol mixed with a vulgar smell she couldn't place. One hand snaked up and grabbed her by the throat. His hand fitting neatly around her neck and squeezing.

"I. Don't. Know." she choked, her free hand scratching at his trying to force him to loosen his grip. The breath was being squeezed from her lungs and the panic began to rise in the throat. Nobody was there to save her. She had to find a way out of this. She gasped for air trying to calm the sheer terror for long enough to think straight, but in the end thought didn't come into it. The primal instinct to simply _live_ kicked in. Her leg broke free kicked him hard in the groin.

He let out a cry of shock and pain that quickly turned into a growl. "You little rat!" he dug around in his pocket and pulled out his knife, placing it gently against her cheek.

"'Ponine…Let me in will you…I forgot my key."

It was sheer panic that made her try to cry out_ "Courf-" _Thenardier dropped the knife and clamped a hand on his daughters mouth. She attempted to make some form of noise – if only to tell him to get out while he still could – but her father's hand tightened on her face, nails digging into the skin, drawing blood. His thumb snaked under her chin and forced her jaw shut. He leant in close she could feel the heat of his breath on her face. "Get rid of him…or we'll kill him. Understand?" he loosened his grip slightly so she could nod. Any and all semblance of fight leaving her. She would buy his life with her compliance.

He released her mouth then brushed the blood from her lip with his thumb before letting her drop to the floor. Her legs wobbled violently and he was sneering as she wavered, legs wanting to collapse under her but she forced herself to stay upright and walk. "Hide then." She whispered, her voice strained, before making the required steps to the door. She positioned herself so that the wound in her side was hidden and opened the door, using it for support.

"Come back later…"

"What are you talking about 'Ponine?" he noticed her fingernail marks in her cheek, the bruising that was blooming on her face and neck, the blood on her lip. "What happened?"

"N-Nothing…I-I'm with a…" she lowered her voice and tried to give a mischievous smile but it looked unnatural and strained "I'm with a _gentleman_…He…He…" she swallowed the bile rising in her throat. Never before had she _hated_ herself so much. "He enjoys playing rough…"

"But you _don't_ 'Ponine…I know you don't!" he gently reached out to touch her, eyes gazing into hers pleadingly. "Who's in there?"

"You don't know him…Not that it's any of your business…" Her voice was steal but her eyes were showing every emotion running through her and gazed up into his. Hoping that he would understand…Hoping he would realize.

"But-" Then it hit him…Eponine couldn't possibly have had the time to leave the house, find a man and persuade him to come back to the house with her in the short time he'd been away. She would never let a man beat and degrade her for a twisted sexual fetish. She was in trouble. He could feel it in every fibre of his being.

So by the time his eyes glanced into the apartment it came as no shock to see the reflection of Monsuier Thenardier in the mirror above the fire. His eyes turned back to Eponine. _I'm going to get you out of this I promise…._

He couldn't stand to leave her alone with them, not even for a minute.

"Please let me in 'Ponine." It was barely a whisper.

"I'm fine Courfeyrac…Don't be worried about me." He could see the ghosts of tears in her eyes but she determinedly blinked them back.

He nodded, swallowing back everything running through his head. Anger, worry, fear, loathing. He was almost fighting back tears of his own. Somehow he put a comforting smile on his face. "I'll be back. _Right back_. So finish up quickly because _I'll be right back_…" He leant down, gently kissed her on the forehead and allowed her to shut the door.

The sound of it shutting seemed to echo through the hallway. He stood there for what felt like hours. The worry and fear inside him turning quickly into white hot anger. His breath became more ragged and he leant against the door. He could go to the police but they'd never get here quick enough. Who knows what those thugs could do to Eponine in that time. Just thinking of the mere possibility made the little colour drain from his face.

Nobody was going to help him. He was completely alone outside and she was alone with them!

_What on earth am I going to do?!_


	14. The White Knight

**Well that took slightly longer than intended, sorry to everyone I left on a cliff hanger well here it is. I do intend to edit this at a later date but like the last chapter I'm happy with it for now. **

**If you like it please review…if you don't tell me where I can improve on my writing.**

**Thanks so much for the kind comments and enjoy the chapter :D**

* * *

><p>"Calm down Courfeyrac, calm down." He whispered to himself, starting to pace nervously back and forth. <em>If she was hurt<em>. Eponine's face floated before him, battered and bruised and fear in her eyes. If only he hadn't taken so long, if only he wasn't avoiding his feelings. She would be safe. Or if not safe she'd have someone to protect her. She wouldn't have to face them alone…_You can't think that way. You have to put aside any guilt for now. Concentrate on the task in hand._

He stopped and pressed his ear to the door trying in vain to hear what was happening behind it. The voices were muffled but he could just make out the conversation.

"I told you he's gone." Eponine snapped.

"Well he isn't going to stay away for long."

"I got rid of him alright!"

It was at that exact moment that he remembered that Eponine hadn't locked the door behind her. In an almost animalistic manner he pounced on it, opening it a fraction of an inch so he could hear what was happening inside even if he could only barely see. He knew he should be focusing on the thugs inside but he couldn't take his eyes off her face.

"I told him I was with someone." She continued. She was trying to stay strong he could see it. She _was_ staying strong in that moment.

"Well he'd better stay away."

"He _will_!" Despite her words her eyes glanced back at the door, almost as if she could see him. It was almost as if she was hoping he wouldn't stay away at all.

"Well in that case, we have to deal with _you_ now." Thenardier seized her roughly by the arm before shoving her hard out of Courfeyracs view, but she didn't fight him, she just _let_ him. Why was she trying to protect him this way? He could handle himself!

As he came away from the door he slid down the wall, trying to figure out his next move. It felt like he was plucking at thin air, nothing was coming to him. No ideas, no sparks of brilliance just the panic that was rising up his throat and spilling into his head. He pressed his hands to his forehead if only to silence his worries.

"Don't let her out of your sight!" Thenardiers voice jolted him out of his momentary lapse of self-pity. "She won't put up a fight, not unless she wants us to go after the boy, but still best not leave her on her own. That's when mistakes happen." He crawled back to the somewhat open door and saw a large man exiting into the direction of the kitchen.

He hated himself for being used as the tool to subdue Eponine. He swallowed nervously. "Alright. Calm down Courfeyrac" He whispered trying to assure himself that he could do this. He _had_ to do this. He took his chance when Thenardier headed back into the direction of the bedrooms and a door slammed.

He opened the front door, cringing slightly as it let out a low creak. He deduced quickly she was in the kitchen, however she was also in there with a massive troll who could literally be anywhere in that room. His feet started to move before he could really process everything. Praying he wouldn't make a noise he crept slowly and carefully towards the kitchen.

Suddenly there came a roar of anguish a loud voice called for Thenardier from the direction of the kitchen.

Courfeyrac dove aside hiding quickly under the couch. Holding his breath, the following few seconds were the longest of his life. He could almost feel the hands seizing him round the ankles and pulling him from his hiding place. He waited, waited, but no hands came.

He could hear the low rumble of low voices but the beating of his heart in his ears prevented any of the words from getting through. Feet appeared in front of him. So close that he could literally reach out and touch the tatty boots on the mans feet.

"Can't handle a little _girl_ Gueulemer?" He could almost see the smirk on Thenardiers face.

"Little hussy head-butted me!"

"She's less than half your size!"Thenardier let out a long sigh of frustration before kicking the couch hard, missing the hidden student by mere inches. "I'll deal with her. _Again_! Help the others!"

The troll shuffled off.

"_Eponine_…" He drew out the name in a sing song voice that sent shivers down Courfeyracs spine. "What did I tell you about misbehaving during my _visit_…" and with that his feet disappeared.

It took everything in Courfeyrac to restrain himself for running to her aid. He forced himself to stay in his hiding place. _Revelling yourself now will only make it worse._ The silence was the worst part. Knowing Eponine was too proud to scream. _Stay put Courfeyrac! Stay put dammit! _Then came what sounded like a sob of pain. He wasn't even sure if that one was real, or simply a manifestation of the guilt bubbling up inside him. _Eponine_. Tears were once again forming in his eyes. This was all his fault and he was hiding under the couch whilst Eponine. _His_ Eponine, was going through hell.

A lifetime later that man, that monster left her side the footsteps feeling like they echoed through the entire flat, even despite the faint sound of the rest of the gang searching. He held his breath for a few more precious seconds before finally allowing his body to exhale and creeping out from under the couch and sprinting to the kitchen.

Ducking through the doorway he froze. Eponine was sitting alone in the middle of the room, physically trembling and looking mere moments away from bursting into tears. The bruising on her skin looked more vivid then it had mere moments ago and the previous wounds had been joined by a long, shallow cut along her cheek. Her eyes flickered upwards to meet his. Her mouth fell open for a second.

"Y-You took your time." A shaky laugh escaped her but he could feel in his heart that it wasn't genuine. She was trying to cover her obvious fear with a joke.

"Sorry I'm late." His laugh matched hers, his voice barely registering due to the dryness of his mouth. He was almost surprised that she could understand him. He could see the exact moment that she realized that he was really in front of her, really there to save her.

Her eyes widened in horror. "Courfeyrac what are you doing here? 'Fey they'll kill you!"

He crept up to her gently He very softly kissed her forehead letting out a low "shhhh" to try and put her at ease, he very gently rested his forehead against hers "You're not alone anymore. I'm here. I won't leave you." He glanced her over, checking she was alright, aside from the bruising her hands were tightly tied to the back of the chair, he grimaced "Why did they…"

"It's to keep me out of the way…They're searching the bedrooms." She whispered.

"I know."

" Listen to me…Please…You have to go! If they find you here…"

"If I leave here without you they might kill you and I won't take that risk. " He said simply, stroking a comforting hand down her arm before turning his concentration to the tight knots at her wrist. "I won't let him hurt you again."

"I'm fine, I'm fine." She snapped.

"No you're not." He whispered, eyes sweeping over the various bruises and fighting back the anger once again. After a couple of seconds he gave up on trying to untie the knots and grabbed a knife from the side and quickly cut through the rope.

Courfeyrac gently helped her to her feet then looked into her eyes for a moment, pushing hair from her face.

"Thank you" she whispered. She allowed herself to look vulnerable for just the shortest of second as her arms wrapped around his waist and her buried her head into his chest. She also allowed herself to be comforted, to allow herself to protected just for a moment. To breath in that warm scent of soap and cologne that never failed to put her mind at ease. Her heart began to beat faster.

He pulled her in closer arms wrapping around her in an almost rough embrace. He needed her to know he wouldn't let any harm come to her. He needed her to know that he wasn't going to leave her. After allowing a few seconds of knowing she was safe in his embrace he pulled away.

"Let's get you out of here 'Ponine." His large hand linked with her small one, fingers intertwining protectively. The glanced at each other for the briefest moment before giving a small nod that indicated that they were ready to move. Both took a shaky breath before starting to move. "When we get outside run and whatever happens don't stop" He whispered.

They moved quickly and lightly through the flat. Attempting not to make any noise that might alert the other to their presence. Each step seemed to take forever and even their breath felt like it echoed through the flat.

Then came the sound of the handle being pressed down.

Courfeyrac almost wrenched the front door off its hinges and pulling her through They could hear the sound of raised voices and footsteps but words hug in their head, blocking out the words. _Run and whatever happens don't stop! _

They didn't look back but could hear voices behind them. _Go after them you idiots! They'll ruin the whole plan!_

"Run!" Courfeyrac shouted, holding her hand tighter in his and increasing his speed as their feet pounded the heavy wooden floor. Down of the corridor. Down the stairs.

"What do you _think_ I'm doing?!" She shouted back glad that despite the height difference she was able to keep up with him.

"Sorry! Wasn't sure what else to say in this situation! Never been chased by thugs before!"

"Courfeyrac! Less talking more running!"

They tumbled out of the front door to the building tearing down the street. Courfeyrac tried his hardest to remain calm his pounding heart. He was trying taking in easy deep breaths. The breaths remained ragged. He somehow managed to ignore the burning in his legs as they begun to cramp. He'd lost track of how long they ran for, they could have been running for hours or mere minutes they'd never know.

They could still hear voices and yelling behind them but they couldn't look back. _Don't stop! _

They twisted and turned through the streets of Paris. Eponine making sure to prevent him from going down any of the alleys where unfriendly character might hide. However exhaustion was beginning to take its toll on both of them and their pace began to falter.

"'Fey!" Eponine shouted before gulping back air "Into that crowd!" They ran, head first into a large group of people outside of a café mumbling apologies as the pushed through the sea of bodies.

After breaking free on the other side he made to run onwards but Eponine suddenly pulled him into an alley and into the dark shadows. She darted into the shadows, dragging him with her before pushing him up against the slimy alley wall. Courfeyrac attempted to catch his breath for a second before he opened his mouth to speak.

"'Ponine?" She quickly placed her hand over his mouth to silence him. Her body was pressed up against his in the dark, keeping her soft hand against his mouth. Probably kept there for her security as much as his. Her face was pale and her eyes darted back and forth between him and the alley entrance.

They waited. Hearing nothing but their ragged breaths against the silence. They turned their attention back onto the opening of the alleyway in time to see their pursuers run past shouting ahead of them.

A couple more seconds passed before they both exhaled, laughing slightly as it hit them that danger had passed for now, Eponine removing her hand. She leant into him and he hugged her tightly. In that moment how he wanted to kiss her. The way she was staring up at him, how lost she looked but now was not the time so he settled for pressing a gentle, chaste kiss on her forehead. "I'm sorry I left you." He whispered gently.

"I'm sorry I lied to you." She tightened her grip around his waist ever so slightly. She could see him out of the corner of her eye attempting to get a better look at her face. "Don't worry about me…Honestly I'm fine…" she assured.

"No. No you're not." He murmured almost to himself, eyes glossing over the cuts and bruises on her flesh "It's probably nothing but l'm taking you to a doctor to make sure."

"No." She protested weakly.

"Yes." He shot her a comforting smile before carefully bundling her up into his arms avoiding her injuries.

"Put me down!" She giggled but she wrapped her arms around his neck and relaxed in his grip allowing him to take control. After all the adrenaline had once again worn off and her entire body was beginning to ache. As much as she took pride in standing on her own two feet, this time she was happy just to allow herself to be carried and not to worry anymore.

"Right let's get you to the hospital 'Ponine" He smiled fondly down at her before setting off.


	15. Safety

**Hey guys, I am so SO sorry about the delay in the chapter…It's been an incredibly busy seven months in which I partook in five shows (one of which was actually Les Mis – I played the factory worker who got Fantine fired) and having to deal with the stress of being in another show (RENT) in which I was blessed with a lead role (Joanne) and threw myself into rehearsals for that, and finally uni work was just mental…So again I am sorry about the delay but here's chapter fifteen…I hope that it was worth the wait x**

**xxx**

"Please don't worry about me…I'm fine I promise." Eponine whispered.

"I just want to get you looked at." He insisted again for what felt like the hundredth time. He winced slightly looking at the deep gash on her side and the blood still slowly oozing from between her fingertips. "'Ponine. How did you get that cut at your side?"

"Belt buckle." Her voice sounded weaker than it had even a few minutes ago and her grip had begun to loosen around his neck. "Wasn't quick enough to dodge it…It was my own fault…" she trailed off wincing slightly, almost as if she had noticed the pain for the first time since it had happened.

"Don't you dare blame yourself for this!" He snapped, but somehow managed to swallow his anger as he continued, "that bastard shouldn't have raised a hand to you!"

"I know….I just…wasn't quick enough…" Her lips pricked up in a small, fragile smile.

"Shh, shh" he assured her moving to stroke her hair as he walked but instead his fingertips brushed her temple. She was warm. Far too warm for the temperature outside. He bit his lip his worry noticing how the colour had drained from her face_. You need a doctor 'Ponine… _His feet began to quicken against the cobbled streets, not wanting to panic her by breaking into a run. Increased stress would surely only exacerbate the situation, yet at the same time he tried to increase his speed.

The gods were on his side that day for he ran straight through the hospital doors and into Combeferre. The student was carrying a comically large stack of paperwork, muttering furiously.

"Courfeyrac? What happened? What's going on?"

Courfeyrac was just so shocked to see a friendly face, let alone a close friend so quickly "Combeferre?". His greeting smile quickly fell however as he happened to glance upon the bruised and feverish Eponine. "She needs help."

"Let me see." Combeferre gently looked where Courfeyrac indicated, examining the wound quickly and with a light touch. His teeth began to chew on the inside of his cheek. "Not too deep." He stated, more to himself then them. He winced slightly. "Well whatever caused it, wasn't _clean_ that's for sure." He examined the wound a little more before gently placing a hand on her warm, damp forehead "It appears you have a fever. Nothing that isn't treatable." His eyes glanced up to Courfeyrac "Follow me."

Courfeyrac kept a tight hold of her, as though afraid that simply loosening his grip would somehow manage to damage her further.

She winced slightly as her side gave a determined stabbing sensation. "You have to find Marius, he can't go back there. Not on his own."

As though knowing exactly what he was thinking Combeferre added "Courfeyrac she'll be fine, you don't need to worry, she'll be fine now that doctors can look at her."

"I can't leave you."

"Yes. Yes you can. Combeferre is here. I'm safe." She breathed shakily. Her hand reaching up from her side to gently touch his cheek.

"'Ponine-"

"Please. Just find him and don't let him go to the apartment." Her face became paler. Images running through her head of Marius walking straight into a room full of thugs. "He'll be with Cosette, It's not far from here."

He nodded his head, biting his lip ever so slightly, inwardly fighting if he dared leave her alone again. Then came the voice of reason, the voice nudging him in the right direction, to go to his best friend. He took note of Cosettes address and left 'Ponine in the very capable hands of Combeferre.

Xx

"It's deep, but not too deep…I might have to give you stitches." Combeferres tone screamed an apology despite the fact his voice barely came above a whisper.

"I'll forgive you…" She stated simply as he set her down on the hospital bed.

"I would think you can go home tomorrow morning. We'll just want to monitor you tonight." He sat heavily on the bed beside her. His palm gently brushed her forehead. "Your fevers already going down…He got you here in good time."

"He did didn't he." She said simply. Her lips pricking upwards.

Combeferre returned her smile, pushing his silver glasses up his nose. "I know that smile." He soaked a cloth in a small bowl of warm water mixed with a mild soap, wringing it out with his slightly rough hands.

"There's nothing to know." Her cheeks flushed red, both from the embarrassment of having her emotions spelt out to her and the slight sting of the soap against the open wound. He dabbed at it with a skilful hand, but that didn't stop the procedure of being painful. Her mind began to wonder. She decided that even if her smile had meant something she had made her plan. She couldn't stay in that place and risk Courfeyrac and Marius's safety by staying.

"I'm not here to pry." He chucked softly. "Just make sure you leave the hospital in one piece."

She reached out and grabbed his hand. "They'll have destroyed the flat. Probably taken everything inside that was worth anything…"

They are only things 'Ponine…" a small smile crossed his lips. "Things can be replaced. You can't." He had seen the way the two looked at each other but he wasn't going to force them together, they were well on the way to finding each other. "Now I'm going to have close the wound using stitches… It'll hurt a little…"

She nodded closing her eyes and grimacing a little as the needle and thread pulled the wound closed. Luckily it was only a couple of stitches.

"Done." Combeferre patted her arm. "With any luck it won't scar." Then came the part he always dreaded.

"Now, I don't like being the person to do this but, do you want someone at the hospital to get an officer from the station so you can make a formal statement."

"Formal statement?" She still felt a little nauseous after watching her skin sown shut.

"About the attack. There's more than enough evidence here to classify as assault and of course the apartment will have to be searched for evidence…"

The message hadn't quite sunk in "You're going to report this?"

"Well…I can't. Not without your blessing…"

"No." She whispered sitting blot upright in the bed "No!" she said, louder this time, what little colour she had left draining from her face. Her eyes widening and her who body being beginning to tremble.

"We can catch who did this, we bring them to justice." He gently took he hand in his, squeezing slightly, trying to calm her.

She shook her head, almost manically "No Monsieur. I can't…I'm sorry…"

"Eponine…" He sighed, wanting nothing more then to find the words to convince her but he could already see that he wasn't going to get anywhere, perhaps Courfeyrac could manage to do the impossible. He took a deep breath and tried to block out her fearful, ragged breathing. He gently pushed her back down onto the bed "Alright…Just think about it. Please."

A nod was all that he could get out of her, even if the colour was refusing to return to her cheeks.

xxx

It was roughly two hours before Courfeyrac came tumbling through the door with as much noise and clatter as could be associated with him. The noise woke Eponine, who had been drifting in and out of consciousness since Combeferre had left.

"Courfeyrac…" She groaned she made to roll over and prop herself up but somehow she caught her side and she winced. Before she could blink he was at her side, fussing over her. "I'm fine, I'm fine…"

He caught a look at her face once again. The guilt and shame inside him was morphing her injuries so they were darker and deeper than before despite the fact Combeferre had assured him that she would heal free of scars but looking at her now he could barely believe it. "Are sure that you are alright? 'Ponine?!"

She avoided his eyes "I just keep thinking without me they wouldn't have taken anything…If I hadn't outstayed my welcome-"

He cut her off by holding up his palm "If I'd wanted you gone I would have tried to make you leave…I like having you around 'Ponine, that's hardly outstaying your welcome…"

"It's not just your home… What about Marius? Did you find him? Is he alright?"

"He's perfectly fine….And when have you ever known Marius to think so uncharitably?"

"They followed me home!" She whispered, bringing her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them.

"You didn't take them there on purpose! It's not your fault! I'm just glad that you're safe." He very gently touched her cheek. Her hand rose to meet his, the rough fingers brushing his smooth skin. Their eyes locked and the breath was stolen from their lungs…

Somehow, someway, it was a signal. The way her eyes were looking up into his, the way he could feel her heart beating as quickly as his. He gently brushed a lock of hair behind her ear with one hand, whilst his free arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her a touch closer. So that his body was gently against hers. A momeny passed, their lips millimetres away from each other but after a moment of ecstasy, nerves kicked in, forcing her to draw back.

"Courfeyrac? What was that?" Her eyes pleaded with him, desperate the fact she knew exactly what it was, he needed her just to say it. To prove to her that her thoughts weren't crazy. That she was just as confused about all this as he was. Three words. Eight letters. It was everything she had to hear.

"You know what that was…" He whispered blushing.

"I thought you were blind to it Courfeyrac?"

He gently reached out and tilted her chin up so that their eyes locked, once again the world froze. He reached out, gently taking her hand in his, thumb gently rubbing against the back of her cold palm. "I'm not as blind as everybody thinks…Tell me…How do we always end up here?" He whispered. The question was clearly rhetorical and yet at the same time he had no idea how he kept ending up with this beautiful girl in front of him. Whispers of passion at the back of his mind.

Her first instinct was to pull back, ask him what he meant, but she knew.

"I don't know how." She lied her hand brushed against his bicep, just for a moment taking in the feeling of the tight muscle, unable to bring herself to push him away yet scared to pull him closer.

They both knew what the other didn't have the courage to confess. The words that they were too scared of rejection to say. The words that were so simple, yet meant to much. Everything and everyone disappearing for just a split second, and just for that split second the words didn't need to be said.

She smiled gently before taking a shakey breath in. It was now or never "Listen…Over the last couple of months I…" she faltered slightly "I…think…" I think I've been falling for you… "I really care about you. Really care…,More than I should. I'm not sure what it means, and I'm not sure what I want from it but Courfeyrac…I-"

He gently stroked a lock of hair from her face. "Eponine…"

"Y-you don't feel the same…I knew it….I'm sorry…!" She froze. A weight plummeting down her throat and hitting her stomach with shattering force. The voice of reason was reminding her exactly what kind of relationship Courfeyrac wanted. Nothing permanent. Nothing that lasted more than one night. He wouldn't want her, and she was stupid to think that he would. She tried to pull away but he grabbed her hand in his and he was gently pulling her closer.

"Did I say that?" He whispered his small smile turning into a grin "I think I feel the same…"

Her face appeared as though she genuinely hadn't even considered that it was a possibility. "You do?"

All he gave her in return was a simple nod and "even with all the gossip that my friends will start to spread." "I do."

Very slowly, cautiously he moved his head closer to hers, hers was moving to close the gap. Their lips were mere millimetres away from each other and…She kissed him very gently, passionately but still somewhat timid.

Her hand reached up to touch his cheek again as they finally broke the kiss, a small smile playing on her lips "We're doing this?"

"We are." His face blushed slightly, his stomach churning slightly with worry.

"I'm not asking for forever, I'm not even asking for I love you just yet and I'm definitely not asking to get married tomorrow …" She blushed "b-but…"

Sensing her fears he gently tilted her chin upwards so that she could see the honest and open expression on his face. "I know I've given you plenty of reasons not to trust me. Especially with your heart. With all the one night stands and the flirting but I won't hurt you. At least not on purpose and never with malice. I'm not used to an idea of an us but I want that for us 'Ponine… So you can trust me with your heart, I promise you that."

"Then I guess I'll have to trust you."

A small smirk twisted upon his lips. "You sure that's a good idea?"

"I'll let you know."

He leant down and very gently kissed her on the lips, just like he'd imagined so many times over the past few months. He pulled her closer to him, his arms winding lovingly around her lovingly, letting her feel safe and cared for. There was nothing to ruin the moment this time. Nobody was drunk, nobody was upset and vulnerable. It was just them .The feeling was that he was actually kissing her for the first time. At first she was a little stiff, if only from the shock, after a moment past she melted against him, relaxing into his arms whilst her own wrapped around his neck.

Not wanting to ruin the moment by taking things too fast she reluctantly pulled away. She could barely hide her smile and happy tears were filling her eyes. "Can we take this one day at a time?"

"We can take it as slowly as you want." He assured grinning back down at her.


End file.
